In Health And Sickness
by Suddenly-Blue
Summary: "Til A Death Do Us Part" Sequel. Rey & Randy begin a new life together as Dave awaits trial for attempted murder. Will the new lovers be able to put the past behind them or will fate intervene on Dave Batista's behalf? Randy Orton/Rey Mysterio Triple H/Shawn Michaels, John Cena, Sheamus, Justin Gabriel and more. SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

_Back by popular demand, the "Til A Death Do Us Part" Series! I plan on doing a prequel and another sequel after this before finishing up the series. Enjoy!_

**Randy's POV**

"I love you." 3 simple, yet powerful words. I know that he knows that I love him but I wanted to remind him every day that I cherish the relationship that we have. Our relationship was fairly new and it seemed to have rushed itself in some regards, however my feelings for him were established a long time ago. It was bittersweet for me. I mean I'm with the man that I love, however at what cost?

"I love you too Randy." He smiled at me. It was such a perfect smile. My heart flutters when he tells me he loves me. I wonder if the same thing happens to him…

We sat outside on the balcony of the hotel we were staying at, watching the busy street below. It was a perfect sunny day, people leaving for work, kids going to school. We decided to take an extended vacation from the WWE whilst I was healing from my injuries. Rey insisted that we stay in Los Angeles. I knew all too well why…

"Rey dear?"

"Yeah Ran?"

"You don't have to do this to yourself." I was killing him and I knew it.

"What do you mean?" He knew exactly what I meant. I knew he wanted to avoid talking to me about it so I didn't press the issue. My only concern right now is for Rey's well-being. He had every right to stay behind. I just didn't want him to be so invested into it… into him…I seen the way he's been these past couple of hours. My baby is suffering on the inside. He's depressed and feels lonely. You're not alone Rey… I'm here for you.

"How are you feeling Rey?" I asked him.

"I'm fine Randy. Really." I knew he was just saying that to ease my concerns. It only inflamed them.

**Rey's POV**

Randy. I love him. Simple words. I knew that we were moving rather quickly though, considering…

I just couldn't help the way I was feeling. Deep down I knew that I liked him before all of this happened. I guess I kept it repressed for Dave's sake. Dave…

"How are you feeling Rey?" Randy asked me.

"I'm fine Randy. Really." That was a lie. I couldn't tell him how I really felt. That I didn't feel angry or upset. Rather I felt concerned. Concerned for the man I once called my lover. Dave.

The judge ordered a hearing today and I was a nervous wreck. I wanted to go. Randy of course didn't like that. He wanted me to distance myself from the trial as much as possible. He was upset when I asked him to complete his rehab in LA, where Dave was being held. I knew he cared for me and just wanted me to not worry but I couldn't help it. Dave and I have so much history. Even after all he's done… God what's wrong with me!

_*Ring* *Ring*_

My phone ranged. I checked the caller ID. Hunter.

"Yeah Hunt?"

"_Hey Rey. Listen it's almost time… Are you still sure about this? You can always—"_

"I'm sure Hunter" I could feel Randy's stare piercing through me. He wanted to know what Hunter and I were discussing. He knew it had something to do with Dave's hearing today.

"_OK. So how do you want to play this?" _

"Randy and I will be there. I see you then." I hung up. Randy shifted in his seat. I knew he was upset. I didn't know how he could keep his anger inside. I mean Dave tried to kill him. Twice! How was he managing to keep his cool? Was he doing it for me?

"Is it time?" He asked me. I nodded. "OK let's go."

**Randy's POV**

We arrived at the courthouse to a swarm of press and security. The WWE has taken a hit over this, partly because they allowed someone mentally deranged to work for them. Vince held several press conferences to try and downplay their role and distance themselves from my attack. Bastard.

"_Mr. Orton! How do you feel about the surprise hearing today?"_

"_Mr. Orton, are you expected to speak during the hearing?"_

"_Mr. Orton any comment regarding rumors that Dave Bautista will be declared not guilty due to mental defect?"_

I held on to Rey tightly. I could feel him shaking against me. He held his head down as reporters rushed up to him and began asking questions about his relationship with Dave and our newly established one. I could tell he wanted to get in the courthouse as soon as possible.

"_REY! Charlie from TMZ any comment?"_

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" I began to shove through the mass of bodies, holding on to Rey for dear life. This was exactly was I was afraid of. Deep down however I wanted to be here. I wanted to stare down the man that tried to murder me. I kept all my anger and hatred inside for Rey's sake. I needed to be strong for him. I knew he was hurting. I couldn't let him see me like that.

As soon as we got inside I pulled Rey into the nearest bathroom. He needed time to recover.

"Are you—"

"I'M FINE RANDY! Please just leave me alone OK?" OK Rey. I'm sorry.

I wiped drops of tears away from his soft quivering cheek. I was about to pull away when he grabbed on to me and held me tightly, refusing to let go. Rey…

I lifted his head gently and kissed his lips softly. It's OK baby. I'm here for you.

"I'm ready." He says to me.

"You sure?" He nodded.

We stood outside the courtroom doors waiting to be let in. Rey held on to my hand. I slightly squeezed it to calm his nerves, and my own.

"OK you two can enter." The guard said to us. We went inside.

I saw Hunter sitting on the Prosecutor's side near the front talking with the ADA. I lead Rey to where he was sitting. He turned his attention to us as we neared.

"How are you guys?" He asked softly. I looked down at Rey, who held his attention to the entrance near the bench. In a few minutes Dave would walk through those doors.

"We're fine." I assured Hunter.

"OK." He looked at Rey who continued to stare at the door.

We sat down and waited for the hearing to begin. I could hear the bussiling around of the courtroom where reporters were awaiting the arrival of Dave inside. How was Rey going to handle seeing Dave again after all this time? I knew this wasn't going to end well.

Moments later the back left door of the courtroom opened. Rey sharply stood up and looked on with intensity as a large man wearing an orange jumpsuit walked through the door. Dave.

He was in chains and stepped lightly as he was lead into the courtroom by 2 federal agents. He kept his head down. He looked rough; he'd not shaven in weeks it looked like. I kept my eyes on Dave as Rey grabbed my hand and held it tightly. I stood up and wrapped my arm around his waist. As soon as Dave was lead to the defense side of the aisle where his lawyer sat he turned around and looked dead in our direction… and smiled.

**Rey's POV**

There he is. Dave, my former love. A killer. He looked awful. He stared at me and smiled. A sick, twisted smile. I could feel Randy hold on to me tightly as I squeezed his hand. I knew Dave was being watched closely by the agents and couldn't hurt me, but I still felt scared. I avoided direct eye contact. I could feel his strong presence. It was overwhelming.

"Rey…?"

"I'm OK Randy."

"That sick fuck…" Hunter whispered.

"ALL RISE!" Here comes the Judge.

An Asian woman wearing a black judge's robe walked through the door and sat at her bench.

"PLEASE BE SEATED" The bailiff instructed.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen. As you all are well aware this is a hearing. The defense has petitioned the court to decide if David Michael Bautista is mentally fit to stand trial. Of course the prosecution argues that Mr. Bautista is indeed mentally fit—"

I tuned out what was going on around me. I just continued to stare at Dave, who stole glances towards Randy and I every few seconds. Every time he looked our way he smiled. I could tell he believed that he was going to get off. That couldn't happen. I wasn't going to let it. I looked at Randy who kept his eyes on Dave, staring through him with those intense blue eyes.

"—It is my ruling that David Michael Bautista will undergo a court ordered mental evaluation to determine if he is indeed mentally unfit to stand trial. With that being said court is adjourned."

"ALL RISE!"

"You can't let him get away with this!" Randy shouted at the judge. "He's faking!"

"Mr. Orton you're out of order!" The Judge shouted back. She banged her gavel on the wooden desk before her several times.

Dave cleared his throat and spoke softly. "Calm down Randy."

"FUCK YOU!" Randy rushed towards Dave. The agents quickly grabbed Randy and cuffed him. Reporters around us were snapping away and gasping. Randy was giving them the scoop of their careers.

"Get him out of here." The judge instructed. Randy was led out of the courtroom, screaming at Dave, who merely roared in laughter. Hunter stood up and grabbed my arm.

"Let's get out of here Rey." I nodded as Hunter led me out of the courtroom.

"I love you Rey! Til death do us part baby!" I heard Dave say as I opened the door. I paused. Even now those words still make me shutter. Those 3 simple words…

…


	2. Chapter 2

**Dave's POV**

Rey. My Baby.

Damn these cuffs are tight. Their cutting into my wrists. Fucking prick cops. What do they think I'll try and escape or something? The whole fucking world knows my face! Where am I supposed to hide?

Here I am in the back of a transport vehicle on my way back to jail. Jail. Suck a horrid place. It's full of low-lives and scum of the earth. I shouldn't be there. I should be… In a mental hospital. Haha! Gotta love my lawyer. He sure knows how to get a person off, in more ways than one. All I have to do is convince the doctors that I'm insane and I'll be out to reclaim what's mine. Rey…

I knew Rey would come to the hearing. I heard from outside sources that he was staying in LA. He can't stay apart from me. My baby still loves me, I know it. The look on his face when I laid eyes on him. So pure and innocent. Damn he looked sexy as hell in that suit. I wanted to fuck him then and there and didn't care who saw us. All I have is the pick of the litter at the jailhouse to mess around with. None of those whores can compare to Rey. No one can compare to Rey.

I miss him. I hate to admit it but I do. I should hate him for his betrayal, and in some cases I do. I mean how could he have chosen '_Him_' over me? Rey is suppose to love me! Not him! Not Randy. That fucking prick wanted to steal Rey away from me as soon as he laid eyes on him. He had the nerve touch Rey in front of me! God I wish I would have killed him when I had the chance. Well congratulations to you Randy. You got what you've always wanted; a relationship with my Rey. You stole him right from under me. You played your sad act and he creamed into your hands. It won't last long. I'll make sure of it. Rey belongs to me. He made a promise to love me always and I intend on reminding him of that.

**Rey's POV**

When Hunter and I got into the hallway we were swarmed by a mob of media people. Flashes of lights were going off and I couldn't see. I held on to Hunter as he led us into the bathroom. I was surprised to find Randy there. He wasn't doing so well.

"FUCK! SON OF A BITCH! THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE!" He tossed a trash can clear across the room. It nearly hit Hunter and me.

"Randy calm down!" Hunter ran over to Randy and grabbed his arms. Randy pushed Hunter off of him and continued to shout.

"That fucking prick is going to get off I just know it! Fucking judge couldn't see that bastard was playing her. Dammit! How could this have happened?

I just stood there by the door as Hunter continued to try and calm Randy down. I was paralyzed. I finally saw Randy's raw emotions. Everything he was keeping inside was now bubbling at the surface. I hated what this was doing to both Randy and I. I wish I could fix everything, make things right.

"I swear Hunter I'm gonna—" I walked over to Randy slowly. He stopped shouting when I neared him. I reached up and pressed my lips against his. He closed his eyes and savored the gift I'd given him. I love knowing I had that kind of power over Randy. It wasn't calculating or manipulative, it was love in its purest form. I pulled away and looked up at Randy who had visibly calmed down from his outburst.

"Thanks Rey. I needed that so badly."

"I know" I said softly. I began to stroke the back of his head and pressed my forehead against his. Seeing his deep blue eyes up close was breath-taking.

Hunter cleared his throat.

"Oh sorry Hunt." I replied.

"Oh no don't be. I just wanted to say that I think we should go ahead and get out of here. Don't want them to think we're having a three-some in here do we?." Randy chuckled. Excellent!

**Randy's POV**

We all got into Hunter's Limo and drove off from the courthouse, heading back to the hotel. I was still mad as hell. How could the judge grant Dave's attorney's request for a mental evaluation? Anyone with a fucking brain could see right through Dave. He's not crazy, just possessive and dangerous. He knew damn well what he was doing when he tried to kill me. I could see it in his eyes. He was well aware of his actions and didn't care about a thing. Now he was going to manipulate the court to allowing him to walk. Worse he'll probably get is psychiatric treatment at some hospital and then he'll be back on the streets to terrorize Rey and me. He wasn't just going to let us get away with beginning a relationship. He was going to be out for blood and I knew it.

I turned my head and saw Rey leaning against the window watching all the cars go by. Rey. The power he has over me is overwhelming yet intoxicating. I love how he can calmed me down in the restroom. His lips were so soft I just melted into his arms like chocolate. Those dark brown eyes are like gold. I hate that he saw me like that, all angry and fuming. I tried my best to shield him from my rage against Dave. I knew deep down he could see what I was doing and was woried. Maybe I should have just been open with my feelings to him. Maybe.

"Damn morning rush hour traffic." Hunter complained. He was sitting across from Rey and me. I really appreciated Hunter's devotion and friendship throughout this entire ordeal. He's been good to me and Rey. I especially appreciate him being another anchor for Rey to hold on to. Rey really respected Hunter so to have him around was a blessing.

A few minutes later Hunter's cell ranged.

"Hello? Hey baby." It was Shawn. Hunter began to smile. You could always tell when it was Shawn on the other line. Hunter would light up like a Christmas tree.

"Yeah I know. Fucking judge is playing right into his hands." I could hear Shawn's muffled voice from where I was sitting. He too was upset at what he'd just learn, just like the 3 of us were. They continued to chat for a good while.

"Yeah baby I'm going to be in LA for a while longer." "I don't know how much longer dear but I promise I'll make it up to you I swear." "OK I love you too. Bye."

We arrived at the hotel and we got out of the limo. Hunter was heading up to the front steps when I grabbed his arm.

"Hunter you should go be with Shawn." I said.

"No I need to be here with you guys. You need me." He replied.

"We'll be fine. Shawn needs you more than we do."

"You sure? Rey?" Rey looked over to Hunter and nodded. Hunter sighed and placed his hands on his hips. He stood there silent for a few seconds.

"OK. Maybe you're right. Our anniversary is next week and I don't want to miss it. I Gotta plan something special or Shawn will cut my nuts off. You sure you guys will be fine without me?"

"We'll live." I chuckled. Hunter nodded and got back into the limo and drove off. I grabbed Rey's hand and led him back into the hotel. Hunter gave me an idea. Maybe Rey and I should do something special tonight; take our minds off of Dave and the trial. Great Idea. An evening with Rey. My baby.

…

_Next chapter will contain some sexual violence so be warned._


	3. Chapter 3

**Randy's POV**

I was in our hotel room sitting on the edge of the bed thinking about what happened today at the courthouse while Rey was downstairs in the gym. I knew he was there to try to get Dave and the trial off his mind more so than to workout. I too felt like taking my mind of things by just letting go. It was tough to deal with what was happing around us.

I had the room to myself, a perfect moment for me to go ahead and make arrangements for the evening. I called the hotel's front desk and ordered up dinner along with 12 dozen red roses and a large bowl of green jelly beans, Rey's favorite.

Tonight was all about Rey. Us. Together. I wanted him to feel loved, to feel special. I was going to spell it out in words that he could only see. I love you Rey. I won't let my bitterness over Dave get in between us. Dave. I wonder how Rey felt when he saw him today. Did he feel any love for him? Of course not! How could he? Dave tried to kill me! There was no way that Rey felt anything but disgust for that monster. I was sure of it.

**Rey's POV**

I really appreciate Randy but I just had to get away for awhile. I needed to be alone. It's been awhile since I've been by myself. Either Randy, Hunter or someone else was always there constantly asking me if I was OK. I really appreciated their concern but it began to annoy me, especially since I didn't know how to respond anymore. Was I alright?

Dave was like a thorn in my backside that wouldn't seem to go away. Every time I looked at Randy I saw his wounds and they reminded me of Dave. Every time Hunter would visit us I would remember he was here because of what happened with Randy and Dave. Every time I turned on the TV and saw the news I was reminded of Dave. He was everywhere and I couldn't escape it. I desperately wanted to but I couldn't. Working out tirelessly seemed to help.

Randy. I could never tell him that seeing him reminded me of Dave. He wouldn't take it the right way, but how could anyone? To be reminded of your former lover, the person who tried to kill someone, while being around your current beau, the man who your ex tried to kill. That was intense.

What was the judge thinking opening the door for Dave to plea insanity? I know it's his right as an American to build a solid defense for himself but Dave wasn't insane. At least I don't think he is…But what if he was insane? I mean he did try to murder Randy and pretended like nothing happened. How could someone do that, be that demented? When he took me to that mansion he acted normal, like nothing had happened. He tried to murder someone. He tried to kill Randy.

I continued to work out until I was interrupted by a hotel employee.

"Mr. Gutierrez?"

"Yeah?"

"Mr. Orton has requested that I send for you."

"OK… thanks."

Randy wanted to see me and I knew why. I bet it was some sort of surprise dinner or something. To be honest I really wasn't in the mood for any surprises. I just wanted to finish my work out and go to sleep.

**Dave's POV**

Damn this fucking jail cell is so fucking small. I'm a large man; big muscles, the whole package. I can barely move around in here, especially with my fucking cellmate taking up space too. Gotta make the best of a 'minor' incontinence I guess. It won't be long until I'm reunited with Rey. I can't wait to hold him in my arms. To kiss him. Mmm I'm craving him so much. Randy better not have loosened him too much. I like that ass tight as hell. I didn't care that I would be getting Randy's sloppy seconds. I loved Rey too much to let that get in the way.

"Um Mr. Batista sir?" Ugh my cellmate is annoying the hell out of me. 'Mr. Batista Sir'. Dumbass. I made him my bitch the second I got here. For now he was my play toy. My Rey…

"What?"

"It's 7:00pm sir. Time for your daily foot rub." Good boy.I took off my shoes and planted my feet in front of him. He grasped them and began giving me a lackluster foot rub. He hasn't improved much.

"Fuck you you little shithead. That's not a good rub. My Rey does it much better. Get the fuck off of me." I pushed him down on the floor and spat on him. Bad little boys need to be punished. He was going to learn what happens when you piss the animal off.

"Get Up!" I yelled at him. He weakly rose up from the floor and began shaking. He was pint size, just like Rey. He had caramel brown skin, just like Rey. He had a nice body…Just like Rey…

I shoved him on the bed and pulled his pants off.

"What are you—"

"SHUT UP REY!" I yelled at him. Yes. He was my Rey tonight.

I spat on my hand and began jerking my thick meat, getting it all nice and wet.

"Bad little boys get punished Rey. You should know that by now." I whispered. He screamed as I entered him without preparation. God it was so tight. I thrusted myself inside hard and fast as he cried out.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME! GUARDS! RAPE!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Won't take long now for me to finish.

"YOU LIKE THAT REY? HUH? TELL ME YOU LIKE IT REY! TELL ME YOU WANT ME INSIDE YOU! TELL ME YOU LOVE ME!"

"STOP! PLEASE!"

I turned him on his back and reentered him. I reached down and grabbed his neck and began choking him. His face was turning blue as I kept fucking him.

"Tell me you love me Rey. Tell me you love me and not Randy."

"I…love…"

Before he could finish I heard the cell door open and a large object hit the back of my head.

"SHIT!" I yelled. The guards had me in cuffs before I knew it. They dragged me out of my cell with my dick exposed and pants down to my ankles.

"I LOVE YOU REY!" I shouted. I could still here my cellmate crying as they dragged me away. I was probably going to end up in solitary confinement for my actions. I didn't care. It certainly could hurt my insanity defense…

…


	4. Chapter 4

**Hunter' POV**

I bought a plane ticket to go home and see my baby Shawn. God I miss him so much. I hated that I left him there all alone while he was recuperating from his leg injury, but he insisted that I stay with Randy & Rey. I guess it was kinda my fault anyways. He knew I was worried about them so he gave me permission to leave. That's what I love about Shawn. He always puts others first before himself. My baby.

I boarded the plane and sat down at my seat. I could hear whispers behind me. The usual stuff. I am famous after all. The whispers weren't about me however, they were about Dave.

"_OMG I can't believe Dave Batista did all that stuff to Randy Orton! OMG look there's Triple H."_

"_Should we go talk to him?"_

"_NO! Omg are you kidding? He'll kill us for asking about Dave."_

Dave. God I was sick of hearing about him. That rat bastard deserved to die a horrid death ten times over for what he did to Randy. I can remember the moment I saw Randy walk into our hotel room all bloodied up. That image stayed with me for weeks. Randy and I weren't too close but after this ordeal we became inseparable. I was like his and Rey's protector. Whatever they needed I was more than happy to get it for them.

How could I not have seen how deranged Dave was? I mean the guy is sick. Back in our Evolution days he was as normal as they came. He was the strong, silent type, certainly the last person I would have thought could do something like this. He was so gentle around Rey.

"Excuse me miss? Could I have a Bourbon please?" I asked the flight attendant. I needed a drink to get Dave off my fucking mind.

As I waited for my drink I thought about Shawn. Our anniversary was next week and I had a lot of planning to get done. I pulled out my laptop from my carry-on and fired it up. I love you Shawn.

**Rey's POV**

I stood outside the hotel room door trying to put on a smile for Randy before I entered. I didn't really feel like having a romantic evening tonight, but I wasn't going to spoil it for Randy. He wanted this. I needed to do this for him.

I opened the door and marveled at what I saw. Tons of rose petals laid everywhere; on the floor and bed while white candles illuminated the room softly. A light fragrance lingered in the air, coconut I believe.

"Hello baby" Randy whispered in my ear as he walked over to me. I smiled at him as he planted a soft kiss on my forehead. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. I walked over to the table where more roses laid. I also noticed a large glass bowl of green jelly beans. Oh my god.

"Oh Randy…" I snickered. He actually listens to my insane childhood stories about the green jelly beans that I would buy at the local market during the weekends.

"You like it?" He asked. Of course I did.

"Yes. I like it a lot. Thank you Ran."

"You're welcome baby." He held my hand and led us to sit down at the table. Lobster was on the menu. Yum.

As we ate our dinner my smile seemed to have disappeared. I was actually glad Randy did this for us but still I worried about Dave and the possibility of him being declared unfit to stand trial or even found not guilty. I couldn't stand it. It made me sick to my stomach.

"Rey? You OK?" Randy asked concerned. I instantly perked up a smile.

"Sure! I'm fine." I put my head down immediately. Dammit. not convincing enough.

"Rey…It's ok." Great I just ruined our evening. He saw right through me.

"Randy I'm fine. It's nothing."

"Rey you don't have to lie to me. I know you're upset about Dave. I am too."

I sat silent for a moment. This was eating up both of us. Randy seemed to be handling it better that me, which was odd considering. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently.

"I'm sorry Randy it's just…God it's so hard to deal you know?" He nodded.

"You know what?" Randy began. "Let's go to bed. I think we've both earned an early rest."

"OK." I was tired from my workout so I didn't object. Randy led us to the bed. He helped me out of my clothes as I did for him. Under the candlelight I could see his scars. They were healing nicely. Then it happened. I began to think about how the scars were placed on his body… and who put them there.

Dave.

**Dave's POV**

Fuck solitary confinement. I don't belong here. So I fucked my cellmate a bit too rough and he cried like a little bitch. Big deal. He wanted it. He liked it. I looked around but could see nothing but darkness. The only source of light came from the space under the door. I can handle it. I've been through worse.

"Mr. Batista. You're lawyer is here. Stand back from the door."

I stood up and back away. The door opened and a guard stepped in with a pair of cuffs.

"Turn around" he instructed. I did as I was told. I'm a good boy. They cuffed me and led me to some room where my lawyer was waiting for me. Excellent.

"Mr. Batista."

"Ronald." My lawyer was a nice piece of meat. Rey and I should have a threesome with him one day. Filling my Rey with 2 thick, juicy cocks at the same time in his tight little boy pussy. Mmm…

"So when am I going to get to go home Ronnie?" I asked. I'm a cocky son of a bitch aren't I?

"Mr. Batista let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"Please. We both know what's going to happen. I'm going to be declared mentally unfit to stand trial and I'll be released right? You are my lawyer. That's your job."

"If you are declared mentally unfit to stand trial you will be sent to a mental facility where you will receive treatment until you ARE fit to stand trial. You won't be 'Let off'. If the trial proceeds then we will plea not guilty on the grounds of insanity or mental defect."

"hmm. Either way I don't see the inside of a prison. I'm sure of it. Anyways why are you here anyways?"

"The judge has ordered you get evaluated today by a psychologist." Dammit! I thought I had more time.

"Fine. What time?"

"Now." Shit…

Ronald got up from his chair and walked towards the door.

"We're ready. Send her in." A female Doctor huh? Perfect.

A blonde 40-something chick walked through the door and sat down in front of me. This was going to be easy. All I have to do is butter her up, get that pussy nice and moist and I'm out of here.

"Hello Mr. Batista my name is Dr. Hartford. I'll be evaluating you today.

"Great." I smiled. That always gets them. She pulled out a yellow legal pad from her bag and began writing.

"OK Mr. Batista let's talk about your childhood."

"My childhood? What about it?"

"Well Mr. Batista I see here that during your childhood you've witnessed 3 separate murders outside your home, in your front lawn correct?" This bitch thinks she knows me? Fuck her.

"Yeah, so what?" This shrink is bringing up shit that she shouldn't be…

"How does that make you feel? Do you think it's affected you in any way?"

"NO I DON'T! Look you are walking on thin ice dear."

"Hmm. OK what do you want to talk about?" she asked me.

"Rey." I replied.

"OK Let's talk about Mr. Gutierrez."

"REY! His name is Rey."

"OK. Rey."

"I love him. He betrayed me. He's with Randy now. Simple."

"That upsets you I assume."

"Yeah it does. He should be with me not him. He should be visiting me in jail. He should be shouting from the rooftops that I'm innocent. I didn't know what I was doing. It happened so fast…"

"The attempted murder of Mr. Orton?"

"Yeah…"

"Tell me what happened that night." Oh geez here we go…

We talked for over an hour. God I was so bored. I told her what I thought she wanted to hear and a little of what she didn't…

"You look hot you know that?"

"Mr. Batista…"

"Please call me Davey."

"OK Mr. Batista we're finished here. I have all the information I need to make a decision."

"And that would be what?"

"You'll know soon enough." She got up and walked out the door. That sounded promising.

**Randy's POV**

Rey fell fast asleep after going to bed, but I stayed awake. I couldn't sleep just yet. All I could think about was Rey and how he was feeling. I knew he was putting up a brave face for me, but I didn't want him to. I want him to be open and honest with me on how he's feeling. Rey's always been like that around me, treading on thin ice. I love him and I want him to trust me.

Dave must have taken away Rey's ability to trust anyone anymore. I mean Dave was his life. I could see it in the way he looked at him. They were the ideal couple. I of course was jealous. I wanted to be with Rey. It's still bittersweet that we are now in a relationship.

Damn Dave. I swear to god I won't let him get away with hurting Rey. His whole world has come crashing down because of that prick and now Rey is worried Dave might get off on a technicality. I won't let that happen. I swear it.

…


	5. Chapter 5

**Dave's POV**

Hmm… Back in solitary confinement and I'm losing my fucking mind. Ironic seeing as how that's what I want everyone to believe; that I'm insane. This can only work to my advantage. I still hate it here. The clothes are filthy, the food sucks and I can't stand being looked at in the showers. When will this nightmare be over? God my sleep last night was terrible. The mattresses are worse here than in general lockup, cockroaches are crawling everywhere and I kept hearing voices down the hallway.

That bitch of a shrink better declare me unfit to stand trial. I can't stand the thought of going to prison. That's what's going to happen if I have to suffer through a trial. What jury wouldn't find me guilty? I'm sure that my performance yesterday did the trick though. I have to admit I could be possibly insane. I mean I'm very possessive when it comes to Rey, so much that I tried to kill someone who I thought would steal him away from me. Whatever the case Rey and I would be reunited soon. That reminds me, I need to go out and buy him a present…

**Rey's POV**

I woke up early in the morning before Randy, which was odd considering he's usually the first one up. He would wake up early to exercise. His workout schedule had been erratic lately. He's still recovering from the attack but he's doing a lot better. I was glad. I laid in bed next to him and watched him sleep. He looked so cute sleeping. I wrapped my arms around him to which he replied with a deep sigh. Randy. I watched him for a good 10 minutes when my cell ranged. I had it on vibrate so I wouldn't wake Randy, or myself. I reached over Randy and grabbed it from the nightstand and read the caller ID. It was Shawn. Shawn calling this early? I got up and walked out of the room so I wouldn't wake Randy. He needs his rest.

"Yeah?"

"_Hey Rey. How ya been?"_

I sighed. "Hi Shawn. Well you know just stuff I guess."

"_Yeah that was kinda of a redundant question. Sorry. Anyways the reason I called was because I wanted to talk to you… about Dave."_

"Dave? Why?"

"_Because I know it's bothering you. Hunter told me about it. That's why I'm calling so early. Hunter arrived back last night and I don't want him to know I talked to you. He's sleeping right now."_

"Yeah Randy too. Look Shawn I'm not sure if I want to talk about Dave."

"_That's just it Rey. You do. __I know you do. __You have__ so much__ bottled up emotions about him and you need to talk to someone about it. Let me guess__…__ you feel guilty talking to Randy about it so you keep your mouth shut around him right?" _ Yeah I guess Shawn was right.

"OK Shawn what am I suppose to say? The man I use to love, the man who said he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me tried to murder my friend, who's now my new lover?"

"_Look Rey—"_

"No Shawn. I can't stand to think about Dave right now. I hate myself for even…"

"_For Even what? Rey?"_

"Nothing." I wanted to hang up the phone but that would be rude. Shawn was a nice guy who was just trying to help me through this ordeal and here I am yelling at him.

"_Rey you can tell me. Please?"_

"When I saw Dave at the courthouse yesterday… I felt something. I felt…sorry for him. When he told me that he loved me… I …"

"_Rey it's OK."_

"No it's not! I hate myself for even feeling that way. How could I have sympathy for Dave? I could i…"

"_You love Randy."_ It's as if Shawn knew what I was going to say… and stopped me.

"_You and Randy are going to get married and live happily ever after Rey. Simple as that."_

"Yeah you're right. I love Randy. Not Dave. Thanks Shawn."

"_No problem. I'm going to go make breakfast for Hunter. Did you want to talk about anything else?"_

"Oh um no I don't. I'll talk to you later."

"_OK Bye."_

**Randy's POV**

I was in bed with the most beautiful man in the world and I couldn't be any happier. I woke up early but decided to stay in bed. I didn't feel like exercising today. I just wanted to lay next to Rey all morning. I stared up at the ceiling thinking about random things. I did this for a good 20 minutes or so when Rey started to stir next to me. I knew he was waking up. He always took about a minute to fully open his eyes. It was so cute. I decided to play possum and pretend to be sleeping. I closed my eyes and smiled. I love you Rey.

I could feel Rey staring at me as I had my eyes closed. He was admiring me. I probably looked like a mess. I had to keep myself from smiling. It was hard. He wrapped his arms around me and let out a deep sigh. His warm body felt good against my skin.

It was about 10 minutes of me pretending to be sleeping when Rey's cell phone began vibrating next to me. He quickly reached over me and grabbed it from the night stand. He got up and walked out of the room to take the call; He didn't want to wake me up I assume.

"_Hi Shawn. Well you know just stuff I guess."_

Why was Shawn calling this early in the morning? Was something wrong? Was it about Dave? I didn't want to ease drop but Rey was talking so loud. I don't think he noticed. I opened my eyes and continued to listen to Rey's responses to Shawn.

"_Dave? Why?"_

They were talking about Dave…

"_Yeah Randy too. Look Shawn I'm not sure if I want to talk about Dave."_

"_OK Shawn what am I suppose to say? The man I used to love, the man who said he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me tried to murder my friend, who's now my new lover?"_

"_No Shawn. I can't stand to think about Dave right now. I hate myself for even…"_

For even what Rey? I listened more closely to Rey. He clearly didn't want to talk about Dave but Shawn was forcing it out of him.

"_When I saw Dave at the courthouse yesterday… I felt something. I felt…sorry for him. When he told me that he loved me… I …"_

"_No it's not! I hate myself for even feeling that way. How could I have sympathy for Dave? I could i…"_

Shit! How could Rey have sympathy for Dave? After what he'd done to me, to us. I needed to know more. I needed to know what he was going to say next.

"_Yeah you're right. I love Randy. Not Dave. Thanks Shawn."_

"_Oh um no I don't. I'll talk to you later."_

I quickly closed my eyes and waited for Rey to come back to bed. I had mixed emotions. I felt sick to my stomach that Rey still had feelings for Dave. I wasn't angry at him though. I was pissed… at Dave. How dare he say something to Rey yesterday? I knew it was a possibility, one I wanted to shield him from. Because of my outburst in the courtroom I left Rey vulnerable to Dave's mind games. Why didn't Rey tell me?

Rey climbed back into bed and wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled closer to him and smiled. I laid there in bed thinking about Rey's conversation with Shawn. I was upset he felt something for Dave. I wanted to confront Dave. I don't know what good that would do but I had to. I have to go see Dave.


	6. Chapter 6

**Randy's POV**

Rey and I laid in bed together for a good couple of hours, just admiring each other. He rested his head on my broad chest and told me stories about his childhood. I listened intently as he reminisced about his experiences growing up in California. I kept my eyes closed trying to imagine Rey as a child. He must have been so cute! As he spoke I could feel his warm breath brush against my skin. It felt good.

"Randy? Ra-nd-y? Are you even listening to me?" Rey asked annoyed.

"Hmm? Yeah I'm listening. You were uh talking about when you first got into a school brawl with some punk kid." I replied.

"Well it wasn't a brawl per say. More like a scuffle." He clarified.

"You won though right?"

"Yeah"

"Good." I smiled and kissed him on the forehead. He snuggled closer to me and sighed. This was relaxing. I wish we could stay like this for the entire day, but I have business to take care of.

"God what time is it?" I asked. I leaned over and grabbed my watch. It was nearly 1PM. Geez the time just flew by. I gently removed Rey's head from my chest and got up from the bed. I grabbed my boxers and put them on.

"Oh c'mon Randy let's stay in bed forever. Please?"

"As much as I would like that I have to go somewhere." I didn't want to tell Rey that I was going to go see Dave. I was afraid of his reaction. I hope he doesn't ask me, but knowing Rey he will.

"Where you going?" See what I mean?

"I'm going to go talk with my doctors." I told him. God I hate lying to him.

"Really? Why didn't you tell me before? Let me get ready I'll come with you."

"NO! Sorry it's just I want you to rest OK? I need you to reserve your strength."

"Why?"

"For tonight." I gave him a big grin. He understood what I meant.

"Ran I really don't want to stay cooped up in this hotel room all day. I won't take long to get ready, I promise."

"Rey…" I walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of the mattress looking at him. "I kinda want to go…on my own."

"Oh…I see."

"Rey it's—"

"No Randy its fine. I understand. You go get ready. Ask you doctors to clear you for what I'm going to do to you tonight OK?" He crawled over and kissed me. I grabbed the back on his head to lengthen the kiss, exploring his mouth with my tongue. After a minute or so I pulled back.

"OK. I'll be back soon I promise." I gave him a final kiss on the forehead and headed to take a shower.

**Rey's POV**

I watched as Randy headed into the bathroom to take a shower. He has the most beautiful butt I've seen on a guy. I yawned and stretched my arms out. I sat up and decided to order some lunch. I reached over and picked up the hotel phone and called the front desk. I ordered a Hawaiian burger with baked French fries and a strawberry milkshake. Yum. I grabbed the television remote and turned on the set. Nothing much was on so I tuned it to Spongebob Squarepants. It wasn't that bad. Randy had turned on the shower so I had to increase the volume a bit. I was hungry and couldn't wait for my meal to arrive so I went to see if we had any leftovers from last night.

"Fuck yes! Cheesecake!" I didn't hesitate and grabbed the knife and cut me a hefty slice of the yummy goodness that was strawberry cheesecake. I began to tear into it, loving every bite. I wish Randy would stay. We could feed each other in bed. The mere thought of that got me aroused.

I went back and sat down on the edge of the bed watching Spongebob when I began to think about Randy's doctor's visit. Why didn't he tell me he was leaving today? I always knew ahead of time when he has an appointment so why not this time? Maybe he just forgot to mention it. No biggie I guess. I occasionally accompanied him to his appointments for moral support. He's getting more confident in himself it looks like. That's good.

After a few minutes Randy got out of the shower. He left the bathroom and picked out a casual suit to wear. Usually he wears sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt. Something's not right here…

"So um you sure you don't want me to come with you Ran?" I asked quietly.

"It's OK Rey. I'll be fine. See you in a little while." He kissed my forehead and left the room. I was just beginning to know Randy on an intimate level so I didn't know all of his social cues just yet, but I think he's acting strange. He usually wants me to come with him to see his doctors and trainers. They tell him to do things that he doesn't want to do and I usually have to convince him to do them. It makes it easier if I'm there so I know exactly what he needs to do to aid in his recovery. Was Randy lying to me? Was he going somewhere else?

I sighed and climbed back into bed. I wrapped myself in the warm blankets and began to ponder. Everyone is entitled to their secrets, but I wish Randy would be honest with me when it came to places he was going to.

**Dave's POV**

"Hey dipshiit! Where's that picture I asked for?" I yelled at the guard that stood outside my cell. It's been a few days since I was placed in solitary confinement and I was bored as hell. I had absolutely nothing to do but stare into the nothingness that blanketed my vision. I passed the majority of the time daydreaming, especially about Rey. I remember our first encounter. I was blown away by his beauty, his sexy voice and his smile. God his smile is incredible.

I was taking being in jail better than expected. I assume that I would have panicked and gone on a rampage by now. Guess I'm stronger mentally than I though. It certainly helped that the guards here are so easily impressed and bribable. They would ask for autographs and photo ops in exchange for favors. If I were ever sent to prison, which isn't likely to happen mind you, it would be smooth sailing.

"Here ya go man." The guard slipped a piece of paper under the door I rushed over to it and grabbed it tightly. A picture of Rey.

"I need light!" I roared. A few seconds later the guard tossed in a small flashlight. I nearly dropped it on the concrete floor. I turned it on and shined it directly at the picture. It was photo of Rey shirtless from a magazine shoot years ago. I stared at it intently.

'So beautiful…'

I placed the picture on the floor and began to touch myself. I imagined my hands running over his smooth caramel skin ever so gently, so tenderly. I pulled my shirt up over my head and tossed it to the side. I started to play with my hardening nipples, placing a finger in my mouth and rubbing the nubs with the wet digit. I closed my eyes and pictured Rey, all slippery and wet. I imagined him walking over to me, getting on his knees and swallowing me, gagging on the length, desperately trying to fit it all down his throat. I threw my head back and allowed my hands to travel down my stomach to my raging hard-on. I could feel precum beginning to leak out of my cock as I closed my eyes and continued to visualize making love to Rey.

I would place him on the bed and ravage his naked body, licking every inch I could til my mouth was dry. I would then lay on my back as he would straddle me and began to grind his ass on my cock, begging for me to fuck him. I would say yes and enter him slowly, allowing him to feel every inch sliding into him. I imagine him moaning in ecstasy as I thrust myself deeper inside him. His hole feels so wet and warm. He would place his hands on my chest as he bounces up and down on my shaft, throwing his head back and gasping at how good it felt. He would tell me he wants me to fuck him doggy style and I comply, forcing him on all fours and reenter him. He screams my name out loud as he begs me to fuck him harder. I comply and begin to pound the shit out of him with a huge grin on my face.

'You like that Rey?' I would whisper to him in his ear. After a good few minutes of talking dirty to him and letting him impale himself on my dick I'd turn him over onto his back and spread his legs wide. He's so flexible. He would wrap his arms and legs around me, driving me crazy with arousal. We kiss me as I continue to ram myself inside him, continuing to fuck like animals.

'Fill me up Dave. Cum inside me.' He would say seductively to me as he continued to egg me on. That sends me over the edge and I drown his hole with my seed, coating his insides with the warm substance. I would lay my wet body on top of his, breathing into his ear, my body convulsing from the intensity of my cumshot. Rey would simply kiss me on the forehead and say he loves me. I reply that I love him back.

I continued to stroke myself whilst thinking about Rey when I felt the need to cum. I quickly grabbed the picture of Rey and growled as I blanketed the photo with cum. I raised it up to my mouth and began licking it off. It tasted so good. I laid down on the cold floor, trying to catch my breath. I closed my eyes and continued to visualize Rey. A few minutes later I got a knock at my door. It opened and my eyes stung as the light hit them.

"Batista. You got a visitor."

"My lawyer?" He was the only one who would ever visit me. No one, not even my family would visit. Fuck them all. I don't need them.

"No. Someone else. Now get yourself together pervert."

I gathered my clothes and walked out the door with the guard accompanying me. I wonder who would want to visit me.

…

I sat down and waited for whoever it was to sit down in front of me. The door opened and I couldn't believe who I saw walking towards me. Randy…

**Randy's POV**

There he was. Dave; The man who tried to kill me. He looked awful. He was sitting at a metal table wearing a standard orange jumpsuit. His eyes were wide open, shocked and surprised that I'd come to visit him. I'm sure he was. The shock quickly turned into a smirk, a devilish smile of sorts. I saw that coming.

"You got 15 minutes." The guard at the door said. I nodded. I sat down in the empty chair across from Dave. His face had the biggest smile I'd ever seen. Clearly he was enjoying this. Smug bastard.

"Well, well, well. OMG this is just too perfect. I can't believe you are here." He beamed.

"Fuck you Dave." I shot back. Dammit this was going to be absolutely dreadful.

Dave leaned back in his chair and placed his feet on the table. "You know Randy, I believe you should be more polite. My baby Rey loves polite men, like me."

"You know what else Rey loves? Me." I said quietly. Dave became pissed at my comment and began to stare me down.

"Watch your mouth boy. Someone might just have to fix it for you."

"Oh like you tried to do when you attempted to murder me?" I shouted. He roared with laughter and smiled.

"Calm down Randy. Now seriously what the fuck are you here for huh? Come here to tell me to stay away from Rey? You know for when I get out of here."

"You're not going to get out of here Dave. You are going to rot in prison for years, the rest of your fucking life if I had my way."

"That's what you think buddy but I beg to differ. I will be found not guilty and well the first thing I plan to do when I get out is get Rey back. He's mine." He pointed his finger to his chest.

"REY DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU! He's a fucking human being, not some property."

"Randy, politeness is blissful. Try to use your inside voice dear." He said calmly. Fuck him. I sat there staring at him. I wasn't even sure why I was here anymore. Why was I here? What was this going to accomplish?

"Dave you will pay for what you've done to me and to Rey. I swear it. If by some chance you do slip through the cracks and get acquitted…I will hunt you down and deal with you once and for all."

"Oh really Ran? You sure you want to go up against me? Do yourself a favor and leave Rey before its too late cause if you're still with him when I get out…How is Rey by the way? You know I was beating myself off to a picture of him before you came. God I can't wait to fuck him when I get out of here.

"SHUT UP YOU FUCKING PRICK!"

He smiled. "I bet he misses me deep down. And you know what Randy? I think you know it. That's why you're here isn't it? Rey has expressed some remaining feelings for me and you can't stand it. When I told him I loved him in the courtroom that day he felt something. I know it. Rey WILL be with me when this is all over I promise you."

I was about to get up and punch him in the face but I thought against it. That's exactly what he wants me to do. He wanted me to get riled up and I was playing right into his hands.

"I like you Randy. I really do. I hate that this happened and I wish I could take it back. We were friends once" He got up from his seat and leaned down towards me. His cocky attitude changed quickly to seriousness. "But if you push me, what happened at that warehouse will look like a fucking cake walk. GUARD! Get this fucker out of my site. And bring me some videos of Rey to watch. I feel like jerking off again."

That was it. I stood up and punched him square in the jaw. He stumbled back and his nostrils flared as he pushed the table aside and lunged at me. We were on the floor wrestling when the guard sounded the alarm and tried to break us up. It was useless. We were both intent on killing each other and no one could stop us. I began punching the crap out of Dave as hard as I could. He shielded himself with his arms as I continued to wail on him. I had the upper advantage when all of a sudden I feel a sharp pain in my abdomen. Dave punched me in my rib area as hard as he could.

"SHIT! FUCK!" I screamed holding myself in pain. He got up from the floor checking his jaw and smiled.

"What's the matter Randy? Still sore from our last encounter you little bitch?" He began to roar with laughter as the jail guards rushed in and subdued him.

"REY IS MINE RANDY! HE'S MINE!" he yelled at me as they took him away. I sat up and winced in pain. It felt like one of my ribs was broken. I swear Dave is going to pay for this. I'll make sure of it.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for the delayed chapter. Many things going on at once plus a mild cause of writer's block overcame me. Anyways Here's an extra long chapter as a reward for your patience. Things will start to pick up very soon…_

**Dave's POV**

Randy. What a dumbass. What the hell was he thinking coming to visit me in jail? I bet he's fucking pissed that I broke his ribs. He should be. I had to be thankful for his appearance though; it did provide great entertainment for me and it gave me something to think about for the past 2 weeks. The look in his eyes when I told him Rey was going to be mine again was priceless. He was actually scared that it might happen. I know it.

I finally got out of solitary confinement and was reintroduced into general pop. My new cellmate was a fucking ugly prick, nothing like Rey. I wasn't going to touch him. I sat in my cell all day just thinking about random things, mostly about Rey and me. I remember this one time we were in Colorado hiking and he saw this big ass cockroach climbing up a tree. He screamed and jumped into my arms. I couldn't stop laughing. I love protecting Rey. I felt powerful when he would come to me for help. God I miss him. Being in here is the worst thing in the world, because he's not here with me…

I had my eyes closed whilst I continued to think about Rey. I was rudely interrupted when a guard came and banged his nightstick on my cell door.

"BAITSTA! YOUR LAWYER IS HERE." Ugh wonderful. The guard opened the cell door and I stepped out. He led me to a room where my lawyer was waiting for me.

"So… What's the deal Jack? Am I leaving or what?" I asked Ronald.

"Well Mr. Batista I'm not sure. The Judge has made a decision about your case. You are due in court tomorrow."

"Hmm… That's good I guess. Sure as hell took long enough."

"Well the fact it took this long does prove to be excellent news Mr. Batista. Most of the time it usually takes a day or so when the defendant is found fit to stand trial."

"Please Ronald call me Dave."

"Sure. Now let's discuss your appearance. I want you to get cleaned up for the hearing tomorrow. You'll need to shave and get your hair cut."

"Alright." I didn't fight him on this. I wanted Rey to see me all primed and pressed, not rugged and damaged like our last encounter.

"Good. I'll have the guards arrange for you access to a private bathroom."

"Perfect. You know Ronald, I believe now is a perfect time to make some arrangements of our own…"

"What do you mean Mr.…I mean Dave?"

"I mean I'm going to be let out soon and I wanted to go ahead and discuss our plans for each other." I looked at him seductively, giving him my winning smile and carefully laced my fingers together. His eyes popped out of their sockets when he realized what I meant.

"Oh no Mr. Batista I don't think—"

"I told you to call me Dave." I said quietly. I was sure to make him say my name more often after I'm released…

"Dave I'm not gay."

"And?"

"Well I'm not interested you see."

"Not a bottom are you? That's fine. You can fuck Rey and me instead."

"I don't think you're hearing me. I'm not interested… period."

"Fuck you." I rolled my eyes and turned away. I don't have time to play silly games. If he's waiting for me to be more persistent it isn't going to happen. I'm going home soon and my focus right now is on Rey and Rey only.

A few minutes of awkward silence passed before I said something.

"So are you waiting for me to present the offer again or what?"

"Oh um no. I suppose I should be leaving. I'll see you in court tomorrow."

"Whatever."

The guards came and led me back to my cell. I wasn't showing it but deep down I was excited to be leaving this place and being reunited with Rey again. Tomorrow couldn't come quickly enough for me.

**Randy's POV**

Broken ribs, two of them, all thanks to that fucker Dave. I shouldn't have gone to visit him. Nothing good came out of it at all, not that I was expecting anything to. All I got was an injury and my ass handed to me.

I was doing so well in physical therapy and now I'm suffering a setback, all because I couldn't keep my pride in check.

I had a hard time coming up with a lie to explain my injury to Rey. I couldn't tell him the truth on how I broke my ribs, and I sure as hell couldn't hide it from him. I ended up telling him that I injured myself at my appointment 2 weeks ago, an appointment I made up to explain my absence.

I was upset at myself. I let my anger and bitterness get the best of me. Going to see Dave in jail was nothing short of me acting out.

Rey and I were in the hotel gym working out. He was monitoring me while I did my daily therapy session.

I had my back to him; I could feel him watching me like a hawk. I felt uncomfortable. He was scared that I might hurt myself again. He wouldn't have to be so worried if it wasn't for my foolishness…

"OK Randy just 2 more minutes of stretching and then we'll move on to squats. 15 reps." Rey instructed. He had a stop watch in hand timing me on my exercises. I loved how devoted he was to my recovery but I was feeling particularly guilty lately. He'd been extra tentative to my recovery efforts all because he was under the false impression that I'd overexerted myself during a doctor's examination when in reality I got into a fight and gotten my ribs broken. Rey was none the wiser.

"Sure babe." I replied. I turned and gave him a half-hearted smile. He beamed back and continued to watch me. I turned around and continued to stretch my legs. Moments passed before Rey instructed me to cease stretching.

"OK Ran time for squats." Rey reached down and helped me to my feet.

"Rey I can get up on my own." I said quietly. He shook his head and chuckled.

"Well I think the less stress you put on your body the better. Now squat for me baby."

"Yes daddy!" I joked. He smiled a cute, sexy as hell smile.

I parted my legs and as soon as I attempted to squat down I felt a sharp pain in my gut.

"FUCK!" I yelled.

"Ran you OK?" Rey asked worried.

"Yeah…I'm fine. It's OK. I just bent down too quickly." I smiled weakly, trying to play off the pain. Rey could see right through my charade however.

"Forget the squats. Let's just call it a day."

"No really Rey I'm fine."

"No you're not. Don't lie to me Randy." I winced.

"OK whatever you say." I said reluctantly.

Rey sighed. "Look Randy I just want you to go slow. There's no need to rush your recovery. I know how bad you want to get back into the ring but I don't want you to hurt yourself. You see how rushing yourself got your ribs broken." I felt another shot of pain go through me.

"You're right Rey. Sorry." I pouted and he smiled. He reached up and kissed me.

"I'm horny as hell Rey." I whispered in his ear. I grabbed his hand and placed it on my hardening cock.

"Yeah that's not going to happen." He replied.

I blinked. "Why not?"

"Why do you think? You're not physically capable for sexual intercourse."

Shit.

"Ugh can't you just give me a blowjob then?" I pleaded.

"Maybe…" Rey grinned. We laughed and grabbed our things, preparing to head back up to our room. As we began to walk out of the gym my cell ranged. I reached in my bag and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"_Hell__o__ Mr. Orton its James." _ James Hammerman was my lawyer. He was keeping me up to date on everything concerning Dave's status.

"Hi James." Rey carefully listened in when he learned that James was on the other line.

"_I just wanted to inform you and Rey that Dave has a scheduled hearing tomorrow. The judge has made a decision regarding Dave's mental status."_

I looked over to Rey who stared back intently, his facial expression showing confusion.

I cleared my throat and spoke.

"OK. What time?"

"_The hearing begins at 8:30 am."_

"Alright. Thanks."

I hung up the phone and sighed.

"What is it Ran?" Rey pleaded. I kept my head down. He put his hand on my shoulder and carefully lifted up my chin.

"Ran don't shut me out. Tell me."

"There's a hearing tomorrow about Dave. They're suppose to decide if he's fit to stand trial or not."

"Oh…"

"We don't have to go Rey…" I said quietly.

"I know, but I kinda want to go."

"Why Rey? Why would you want to go? What good could come out of seeing that bastard?"

Rey just stood there at a loss for words. Why Rey?

"I…I don't know. It's just… -"

"It's just what? Rey… Do you still love him?" Here it comes…

"WHAT? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" He began to pace the room and cursed in Spanish. "HOW COULD YOU ASK ME SOMETHING LIKE THAT RANDY? OF COURSE I DON'T LOVE HIM! I LOVE YOU!"

"Then why do you want to go see him?"

"It isn't about 'seeing' him Randy. It's about making sure that justice is served. I would think you of all people would want to confront the man who attacked you. Or is it just that you can go to the courthouse but I can't?"

"Ugh Rey I'm sorry."

"Whatever. I'm going to bed OK? You do whatever."

Rey stormed out of the gym leaving me to reflect on what just happened.

"FUUUCK!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I took my bag and threw it against the wall. A sharp pain surged through my torso as I threw it.

"Dammit."

I grabbed my stomach and sat down on a bench trying to coax the pain away. I shouldn't have asked Rey if he still loved Dave. Of course he doesn't. How could I assume that for one minute? Rey loves me. He will always love me…

**Rey's POV**

Fuck Randy! How the hell could he believe that I'm still in love with Dave? Are you kidding me? How could anyone love someone as sick and twisted as him?

I went through the lobby and headed towards the elevator trying to avoid any possible contact with anyone.

"OMG Rey! Rey Mysterio!"

Ugh great.

I turned around and saw 2 tall blonde women rushing over to me with a pen and pad in hand. I didn't have time for this.

"Um hi. My name is Kim and this is—"

"I'm Jennifer!"

They both giggled.

"Hi. Look I'm in a hurry and—"

"Oh of course! Could we just have your autograph please?"

"Sure."

No matter how upset I was I just couldn't say no to a fan. I signed them each an autograph and they walked away giggling. I rubbed my temples and quickly walked to the elevator. I had to admit I was a bit surprised that they recognized me without my mask on. Not too many people were capable of doing that. Without it, I just blend in like everyone else.

I arrived at the elevator and pressed the button and waited for the doors to open. My anger had calmed down a little but I was still pissed at Randy. He certainly wasn't getting his promised blowjob tonight…


	8. Chapter 8

**Rey's POV**

I had a terrible time sleeping last night. For one, I slept on that damn leather couch and woke up sweating like nothing else. I also had trouble going to sleep. All I could think about was what Randy said last night.

I didn't want to be anywhere near Randy right now, for his own benefit. I didn't want to explode in front of him again. I was just so upset that he would accuse me of still being in love with Dave. I love you Randy! Not Him!

I got up from the couch to grab a towel to dry myself off and noticed Randy still sleeping. I walked over to the bed and kissed his forehead. I love you Ran.

I sighed and went to go take a shower. As much as it bothered Randy I had to go to the courthouse today. I couldn't let it go. I just couldn't.

I wasn't going to see Dave; I want nothing to do with him. He tried to murder someone that I care about. How could he do something like that? I knew this guy for years and not once did he ever raise his voice to me or anything. He was the most gentle and caring person I knew. Sometimes I still can't believe it. It just doesn't make any sense.

I stepped into the shower and turned it on. A wave of cold water hit my bare skin and I shivered. Slowly the water warmed up to my liking. I closed my eyes and let out a soft moan. It felt good.

I spent only a few minutes washing myself before getting out. As I went to grab a towel a hand was placed on my shoulder.

"SHIT!" I screamed.

"REY! It's me."

"Dammit Randy you scared me shitless."

"Sorry. Look Rey I'm—"

"I know. It's OK. I shouldn't have launch into a tirade against you last night."

"No Rey you don't have anything to apologize for. I was the one who acted stupid. I accused you of still being in love with—"

I placed a finger on Randy's lips to silence him. I didn't want to talk about Dave or anything concerning him right now.

"You know something Randy I believe I promised you a blowjob…"

Randy began to beam as I grabbed his hand and led him back to our bed. I was still wet from my shower and the chilly air in our room made me shiver. Randy realized this and quickly ran back into the bathroom to grab me a towel.

"Thanks." I said, placing a sweet kiss on his cheek. He smiled and began to dry me off. He kept his eyes locked on to mine as he ran the towel all over my soaked body. I felt myself getting aroused as he bent down and began to towel off neared my groin area. He smiled as he saw my erection nearing his lips. He winked at me as he took the head into his mouth slowly and swirled his tongue around it.

"Oh god…" I moaned.

He sucked on me for a few seconds before pulling away and continued to dry me. Once he was finished he took off his boxers to reveal his own erection. I could see it throbbing like crazy. I reached out and grabbed it, feeling it pulsating in my hand. I heard a soft cry come from Randy as I began to tug on it gently.

"Rey…" he cried out. I sunk to my knees and looked up at him before I swallowed him whole. I gauged his reaction as I began bobbing my head on his cock. He looked like he was in pure bliss; I loved this. He placed one hand on my head to steady himself as he began fucking my wet mouth. I reached down and began playing with myself as he continued to shove his thick member into my orifice, spit beginning to run down my chin and chest.

"Fuck Rey." Randy moaned as he grabbed the back of my head and fucked my mouth with more force, causing me to slightly choke on the massive piece of meat that filled my mouth. I felt myself becoming wet with excitement and began swirling the clear fluid coming from my cock around.

Randy continued to fuck my mouth with gusto and glee until he felt himself getting close.

"I'm almost there baby" He warned.

I pulled my head back off of him to which he responded with a loud hiss.

"I want you to fuck me Randy." I said.

"But I thought I wasn't healthy enough for sex." Randy replied.

"I want to ride your cock. You just lay back and let me do all the work."

He smiled and ran over to the bed. He flopped down on the mattress and placed his hands behind his head.

"Sit." He said pointing to his crotch area beaming.

**Randy's POV**

It'd been too long since Rey and I had any sexual contact and I was going to take much advantage of it. I lay back as he climbed on the bed and began to straddle me. I moaned as he reached around and grabbed my cock and sunk down on it, without warning or preparation.

"Fuck you're so tight Rey." I managed to breathe out.

He placed his hands on my chest and started to ride me like a horse, bouncing up and down with such passion. I grabbed his hips as he alternated between bouncing on me and grinding. God it felt so good to be inside him, his hole was warm and tense.

I looked up at him and he clearly was enjoying himself. He had a big smile on his face with his eyes closed. I couldn't help but feel intense joy that he was taking much pleasure in this. I wet the tips of my index fingers, reached up and began playing with his hardening pecks, to which he replied with a soft moan.

As Rey continued to fuck himself I felt bursts of pain in my torso. My Ribs were becoming irritated. I kept my eyes closed so Rey wouldn't see me in pain. I didn't want him to stop.

"I love you Randy." Rey said as he leaned down and kissed me. I opened my eyes for a moment to catch a glimpse of him. He looked so beautiful.

Rey began to intensify his movements causing my ribs to further become irritated. The pain was becoming unbearable, it showed in my face.

"Randy?" I looked up to find Rey staring down at me with concern. He climbed off and lay next to me.

"I'm fine Rey, really." I assured him.

"Are you sure? God I'm such an idiot. I knew that you weren't ready." He began stroking my face, his face showing signs of feeling guilty.

"It's fine Rey. I want this, trust me."

"OK" Rey said reluctantly. He straddled me again, slowly this time. He kept his eyes locked on to mine to gauge my reaction, making sure he wasn't hurting me. The rhythm that he was going wasn't enough for me so I bent my legs and began to thrust myself upwards. Rey stopped moving and allowed me to fuck him. He closed his eyes and licked his lips.

I felt myself getting close to climax. I grabbed Rey's hips and turned him on his back and began fucking him missionary style. I felt the pain return but I didn't care at this point. I wanted to plant my seed deep inside Rey and no amount of discomfort from my ribs was going to stop me.

Rey wrapped his arms and legs around me gently and began kissing at my neck. A few seconds later I felt myself on the verge of release and began to fuck Rey harder until my load came out of me in waves, filling Rey.

"Oh god." I moaned afterwards. I flopped down on top of Rey and began kissing him. Our sweaty bodies glided easily against each other as we passionately kissed for a few minutes.

I broke the kiss and smiled down at him.

"You look like a dork." Rey said laughing.

"Yeah I know." I shot back.


	9. Chapter 9

_OK sorry i haven't been updating my stories in a while, especially my popular one "In Health and Sickness". Been busy with trying to enroll in school and such. Also been having writer's block. I appreciate recommendations on where you guys what the story to go as I haven't updated the outline for the story in a while._

* * *

**Dave's POV**

Today's the day. The day where I finally get to taste freedom for the first time in like forever. Its been a long time coming that's for sure. I feel like a nervous wreck waiting back here in this room at the courthouse, bound by these fucking chains. I feel a little better with my new look though; clean-shaven, nice black Armani suit and a slick haircut. I can't wait for Rey to see me. He used to always loved it when I wore suits. I looked sexy as hell in them.

Last night I could barely sleep. I was so excited for today to hurry up and come. I'm more than confident that I will be released today, declared unable to stand trial. Once i'm out the first thing i'm going to do is get a fucking cheeseburger from McDonalds. After that, I'll be time to get my baby Rey back.

"Mr. Batista?" A voice behind the steel door called to me. My lawyer Ronald walked in looking nervous as hell. He better not be here to bring me any bad news...

"Ronald. Nice to see you." I said.

"Um yes well... Ahem. Anyways I see you've gotten the suit I sent you." He replied.

"Uh yeah. Looks nice on me doesn't it? You have great taste."

"Actually Mr. Batista its your suit from home. Your mother picked it out for you. She's also preparing a party for you if...I mean when you get released."

"Excellent." Good old mom. She was one of the few people that still supported me. I guess she had to. I mean she's my mother.

"Why are you so nervous Ronald? You OK?" I asked cautiously, scared he would bring this gravy train to a screeching halt.

"Huh? Oh um yeah I'm fine. I'm just a bit anxious about the upcoming ruling."

"You shouldn't be. I'm not."

"That's good news Mr. Batista."

"CALL ME DAVE DAMMIT!" Fucking dumbass. I told him to stop calling me 'Mr. Batista'. I'm not my father.

"Sorry Dave."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. How much longer?"

"It's 7:38am right now. The Hearing starts at 8:00am, so about 20 minutes."

I sighed. "Fine. Can I get something to drink?"

**Randy's POV**

"Randy! You ready?"

Rey was in the other room waiting for me to get out of the bathroom. I kept telling him that I would be out in a minute, but that minute turned into 20. I stood in front of the sink, starring at the mirror lost in my thoughts. Today was the day we would find out if Dave will be held accountable for his actions against me.

"RANDY?"

"Yeah Rey I'm almost finished."

"Don't make me come in there Mister!"

"Yeah yeah yeah..."

I sighed and put on my suit, some cologne and checked my hair one last time before stepping outside.

"See Rey,i'm ready." I twirled around giving him a 360 degree view of my sexiness.

"Great. Are you ready?"

"I just told you I am!"

"No I mean...Are you ready?"

I stood quiet for a moment. I wasn't sure.

Rey walked over to me and held my hand. "It's going to be fine. There's no way the judge can declare Dave incompetent. He will pay for what he did to you, to us." He reached up and kissed my cheek. He was right.

I smiled and walked over to a chair to put my shoes on. Rey went and grabbed his things on the bed table. I could tell he was nervous. He was hiding it well, but I could still see it. He's trying to be strong for me.

After I got my shoes on I sat and waited for Rey. He went into the bathroom to get something. As I waited I thought about Dave. My emotions were numb, masked with anxiety and physical pain. I wanted him to suffer, at my own hands if possible. He just can't get away with this. The justice system has to work for something right?

After a few minutes passed I went to go get Rey.

"Rey! Are you ready?"

**Rey's POV**

"Rey! Are you ready?" I heard Randy ask me through the door.

"Yeah just a minute Ran."

"I went into the bathroom to hide my sudden tears. I didn't want Randy to see me crying. I was afraid he would get the wrong impression and think I was crying over Dave, which I wasn't. I don't know what brought on the sudden onslaught but I had to get rid of them quick.

I drew a deep breath and exited the bathroom. Randy stood in front of me, smiling.

"C'mon dork. Lets go." He said smiling.

"Don't call me a dork Ran." I retorted.

"It's my new nickname for you. Don't you like?"

"Not really."

"Well I don't like Ran then." He chuckled.

"Fine. Call me a dork. I'm proud to be one." I smiled.

…

We arrived at the courthouse around 7:50am, amist a mass of reporters and cameras. Randy safely guided me through the sea of people, holding tightly on to my hand. He was so protective of me. Kinda like Dave...

As we entered the courthouse we were greeted by a familiar face.

"Hey you guys." John Cena.

"Hey man." Randy said. They hugged. John looked at me and frowned.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just nervous that's all." I replied.

"Of course. Look i'm going to go ahead and wait in the courtroom, make sure these media vultures don't pester you guys." He winked and left us standing in the hallway.

"Randy I um... need to use the bathroom." I said suddenly.

"Really? What were you doing in hotel bathroom then?" He asked.

I couldn't answer him. I just stared at him.

He nodded. "OK i'll be out here then."

I quickly left.

As soon as I busted into the bathroom, I hurried into an empty stall and let the tears flow hard. I couldn't control it. Deep down I was conflicted. The man that I used to love, the man that I wanted to marry and spend the rest of my life with is an attempted murderer who may go to prison for life! The feelings I still carried for Dave were buried deep down, masked by my newfound feelings for Randy. I felt sick and disgusted that I...I still cared about Dave. How could I? He tried to kill Randy. Something must be wrong with me...

I cried uncontrollably for a few minutes until I heard the bathroom door open. I quickly began sniffling and quieted myself. I reached over and grabbed some toilet paper to dry my eyes. The man who walked in came closer and stopped in front of my stall.

"Rey?" A husky voice said.

"John?"

I opened the door to see John standing there.

"You OK man?" He asked me. He'd seen my eyes and new i'd been crying.

"Um yeah i'm fine. I Just um..."

He reached over and wrapped his arms around me. I laid my head on his chest and cried.

"Oh god John...I...I..."

"It's OK Rey Rey." He said gently.

I wiped my eyes and looked up at John, who smiled.

"You and Randy are gonna leave here today knowing that Dave is going to get what's coming to him. There's nothing to worry about."

"I guess." I replied.

"C'mon. Let's go. We don't want Randy to think we're fucking in here do we?" He laughed. Good old John.

…

John and I entered the courtroom and saw Randy already seated in front chatting with the prosecutor. As we entered, media personnel surrounded us, trying to ask questions that I didn't want to answer.

"Please you guys, now is not the time." John said. He led me away from them and we sat down next to Randy. He looked at my bloodshot eyes and frowned.

"Rey...?"

I smiled. "I'm fine Randy."

We sat for a few minutes until the Judge's door opened. The bailiff stepped out and began to speak.

"ALL RISE!"

As we stood up the Judge walked in, her face was unreadable. I began to tense up.

"You may be seated."

Randy held on to my hand tightly as we were about to receive the verdict we've been waiting for.

"Will the defendant please be brought in?" The Judge commanded.

A brief moment passed before the left chamber door opened and out stepped Dave.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rey's POV**

"Oh god…"

Those were the only worlds I could utter as Dave, my former love, walked into the silent courtroom. He looks…so different, so normal…

I stared at him and he walked leisurely into the hushed room. He kept his head down as he walked. I couldn't take my eyes off him. It was as if he was his old self again; Clean shaven face, fresh hair cut, dressed in an expensive suite, the works. If he was closer I swear I'd be able to smell the strong masculine cologne that he might be wearing.

"Rey…" Randy squeezed my hand and shifted closer to me. He was hell-bent on making sure Dave knew he wasn't going to put up with any of his shit today.

"I'm OK." I whispered, my eyes never leaving Dave's immense and intimidating figure. There was something about the way he looked that made him almost calmer, saner, and normal.

'_What am I thinking? Nothing's changed about that bastard. He just looks like his normal self. He's still the monster that you hate.'_

As Dave rounded the Defense desk he stopped and looked up. He paused for a slight second before looking dead at me.

**Dave's POV**

"Hello Rey." I say gently, almost in a whisper. I'm so happy he's here for me.

"Don't you fucking talk to him…" Randy growls low at me, his deep blue eyes shooting tiny daggers. I didn't care. All I wanted was illicit a small response from Rey, anything that lets me know he still loves me, that he still cares about me, regardless of what I did. I know he does. He has to.

Rey stared at me, his eyes showing slight fear in them. I stared back into them with pleading eyes. It felt like it lasted forever. There was a connection. I could feel it! I know he feels it too. Oh god Rey I love you more than life itself.

Randy broke the gaze by wrapping his arm around Rey's shoulder and pulling him in tight. Damn him…

I shook it off; I didn't want to lose my cool in front of Rey. Back in the waiting room I came up with a plan, a plan that would get Rey to see things from my perspective. A Plan that would make Rey fall in love with me again. I'm going to win his heart for a 2nd time and there was nothing that Randy or anyone could do about that.

I blinked and continued to my seat. My lawyer patted my shoulder and whispered quietly to me.

"Just remember to stay calm, regardless of what the verdict might be."

I nodded. I knew it was important to suppress any anger that I might be feeling or could potential feel in the next few minutes. If I want to win Rey back I need to be the gentle Dave that he fell in love with. I need to be my old self.

**Randy's POV**

That fucking prick! God I just want to get up and strangle him with his own fucking tie. That bitch has the _nerve_ to come in here all dressed up, as if it makes a fucking difference. He belongs in prison rags and chains. He's guilty and anyone could see through his façade. No amount of expensive clothes or chiseled looks was going to change that.

Dave was whispering to his lawyer as I held on to Rey tightly. I didn't want him to get upset by Dave. I knew he would take every opportunity he could to speak to my Rey but I wasn't having any of it.

The judge started to speak;

"We are here today to determine if David Michael Batista, JR is fit to stand trial for the attempted murder of Randall James Orton. This was a very difficult decision for me to make—"

I tuned out what the judge was saying and continued to stare at Dave. He was nervous as hell. I could feel it. He's about to get what's coming to him and he knows it.

A few moments passed as the judge continued to talk about the gruesomeness of the crime and what not. Just skip to the damn verdict already!

I was loss in though when Rey began to stir under my arm.

"Randy. He's looking at me…"

FUCK! I was looking dead at him and didn't even notice he'd now turned his attention to Rey. He was smiling at him. I could feel my heart racing a million miles a second; my blood pressure surely was rising as well. It took all the strength I had to keep my cool. Rey probably was the only thing keeping me from going over there and killing him myself.

The Judge continued to speak.

"And now I would like the defendant to rise."

This is it. Time for justice.

**John's POV**

Got this is fucking intense! The judge was about to throw the fucking book at Dave. I still can't believe he did what they say he did. I mean Dave was never the friendliest person I knew but I never thought he would do something like this. I mean he certainly looks like he might be a dangerous man, all intense, humongous and what not but he was very gentle with Rey and I respected him for that. But now I can't stand the guy. I don't think anyone can.

I shifted in my seat, adrenaline pulsing through my veins. I knew that if the verdict wasn't what everyone expected it to be Randy would go on a tirade and I would be forced to help restrain him. There was a bailiff, 2 federal guards and some hefty looking men in the back but it will take a hell of a lot more to hold Randy back.

The cameras in the back were going off like crazy. Everyone was holding their breath as they prepared themselves to hear the Judge's verdict. I had no doubt in my mind justice would be served here.

**Rey's POV**

"David Michael Batista Jr., I find, after reviewing numerous documents and doctor records—"

I began shaking uncontrollably in my seat. I couldn't believe what was happening. This moment, this decision is what Randy has been anticipating for a very long time. He wanted to see the man who tried to murder him suffer. I took a deep breath and sighed. I was scared.

"I hereby find you mentally unfit to stand trial."

No…

The courtroom erupted in utter chaos.

"ORDER! ORDER!"

*BANG* *BANG*

The beating of a wooden gavel calmed down the excited crowd.

I immediately looked over to Randy, who showed no emotion whatsoever. He just sat there, staring at the Judge with those piercing blue eyes. I squeezed his hand tightly. I need to keep him calm.

"Mr. Batista, I order you to be sent to a state mental facility to undergo mandatory treatment. You will leave here and be sent directly to the St. Clare's Mental Hospital where you are to receive treatment until you are declared competent."

Dave's lawyer spoke. "Your Honor? Will the court allow my client to have a few days grace period before he is sent to undergo his required treatment at St. Clare's?"

"I'll allow it. 3 Days Mr. Batista and then you will be required to surrender yourself into federal custody."

"If that is all, this court is adjourned."

*BANG*

"ALL RISE!"

Everything was moving in slow motion, as if I were in some temporal time fold, unable to escape. I looked over to Dave, who was hugging his attorney and smiling. I can't believe this. This isn't right.

"Hey Randy…?" I heard John say. Randy was completely unresponsive. He said absolutely nothing and didn't move. All he could do was stare at the judge. This isn't possible! He can't be allowed to get away with this.

"Randy? Randy please talk to me." I plea. I was beginning to worry.

"Rey?"

Dave walked up next to me and Randy. Randy broke his gaze and glared at the larger man that now towered us.

"Mr. Batista I don't think—"

"It's OK Ronald. I need to say this. Rey, Randy…I'm…I'm sorry."

I felt Randy tense up next to me. The anger was spilling out of him so strongly I could feel it. His grip on my hand became tighter, hurting me.

"Dave please just leave us alone." I say. I knew if he pushed this Randy would explode and try to kill him. He just kept staring at Dave without saying a single word.

"Rey I just want you to know how sorry I am. And that I…I still love—"

Randy quickly stood up and darted towards Dave. He got in his face and growled. I stood up and grabbed his arm.

"Randy! Randy! Dave just leave OK?"

"Ok…I'm sorry Rey. I just…"

"Fuck off man." John chimed in.

Dave walked away slowly, being greeted by the press as he neared the door. Randy was heaving and continued to stare at Dave. I wrapped my arms around him, desperately trying to calm him down the best I could.

"Randy? Tell me what you're feeling baby."

He just stood there, saying nothing. A few seconds passed and he looked down at me, fire in his icy blue eyes. He stared at me and then walked way, leaving the courtroom, bypassing the press.

"Rey? You OK?" John asked me.

"I…I don't know. I can't believe this happened. Why John? Why?"

**Dave's POV**

"Mr. Batista! Mr. Batista! Tell us how you're feeling right now about the surprise verdict."

"My client has no comments to make at this time."

"Do you feel you got off easy Mr. Batista?"

"Mr. Batista what words were exchanged between you and Mr. Orton in the courtroom?"

"Mr. Batista—"

Freedom. God it's a sweet thing. You never really appreciate it until it's taken away from you. Luckily for me, I got it back. I stood outside the courthouse, looking down at a sea of press, fans holding support banners, and curious bystanders interested in the commotion. My lawyer advised me not to speak but I was dying to milk this opportunity.

"I just want to say that I'm sorry for what I did and I'm glad that I'll be receiving the help that I need. Thank you."

Ronald and I pushed our way through the crowd and into a limo waiting outside for me. I got in and stared out the window as we drove off.

"Congratulations Dave. You are a free man."

"Not for long jackass. I still have to go to a fucking mental hospital."

"Yes but once you are declared mentally competent you will be released."

This was sweet. A stay at a lush mental hospital and I'm home free. I'll pretend to be sorry for trying to murder Randy and I'll be sent home in no time. Once I'm free, I'll deal with Randy and get Rey back. Life is sweet.

* * *

_Not sure what the proper legal procedure is for people declared unfit to stand trial I (I presume it's not what I've written in the story but for all intensive purposes, let's just say this is it)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Dave's POV**

"I'll have 3 Big Mac's, a large order of fries, 2 apple pies and a McFlurry with M&Ms."

As promised, I went to McDonalds to load up on some much needed delicious food that I was deprived of during my stint in jail. God I'm so fucking hungry. The jail food suck, so much that I barely ate anything while I was in there. I lost a lot of weight as a result. I need to bulk back up and quick. With a little help from the juice, I'll be normal in no time.

When I got my food I began chowing it down like nothing else.

"Mmmm. So fucking good." I got fries all over the car seat and sauce on my shirt, but I didn't care.

The tinted window separating the driver from the back of the limo lowered.

"We will be at the hotel in a few minutes sir." The limo driver said.

"What's he talking about?" I asked Ronald.

"The party your mother setup is at the Lincoln Hotel, just up the street."

"Oh, Yeah whatever. Not really in a party mood but OK. Don't want to disappoint."

As I gobbled down my food I began thinking about the judge's ruling. I've been ordered to stay at a mental institution. It's not the news that I wanted but it's better than rotting in prison for life. I will only be in there for a few weeks, maybe more, depending on how long I fake my illness. 2 to 3 months should be adequate enough as to not arouse too much suspicion.

A few minutes later the limo pulled into a parking garage. The vehicle stopped in a parking space on the 4th floor. I gathered my food and got out of the car.

"Well Mr….um Dave looks like you got some partying to do."

"You're not coming inside?" I asked.

"Um I don't think I should. Enjoy yourself. And remember Dave in 3 days time you will be ordered into federal custody. I hope you don't plan to do anything other than following the judge's directions…"

"I'm not going to run if that's what you think. That would just complicate a relatively simple situation."

"Yes that is true…"

"Well Ronald buddy, I guess this is goodbye. Thanks for getting me off, even if it wasn't in the way I wanted…"

Ronald blushed. He knows he wants me. He's just too afraid to say anything. Oh well, bitch has his chance.

Ronald handed me a piece of paper with the room number of where everyone was waiting for me. I turned away and headed towards the elevator.

…

I reached the room and slowly opened the door. I was greeted by an eager looking crowd.

"WELCOME HOME DAVE!" they said at the same time.

My mother ran over and hugged me tight.

"Oh DJ I'm so happy that you're a free man."

I hugged her back. "Thanks mom."

My best friends from D.C., a few fans that I've met before and other people I didn't know we're all here celebrating my release.

"'_ey Davey!"_

"_Dave! Dave!"_

"_So glad you're here Dave."_

"_Welcome home Dave."_

I felt great. I was surrounded by people that loved me, something I hadn't had in a long while.

I smiled. "Let's get this party started shall we?"

I sat down at a table filled with all kinds of foods, many of them favorites of mine. I felt like it was my birthday.

Everyone got themselves a plate and put a bit of food on it and began eating. As I ate folks came up to me, hugging and high-fiving, saying how happy they were about the verdict.

I was surprise at the turnout. I didn't expect many people to be on my side after the gruesome details of the attack was released. I mean didn't they fear me? Weren't they scared? Deep down I think they knew I was guilty and that I was competent to stand trial. It was the celebrity that they still loved, not me.

I began feeling depressed whilst everyone else continued to enjoy themselves. I went over and sat down on an arm chair and sunk my head down. I wanted to be alone.

"Hey Dave." A calm, husky voice said. I looked up to find Chris Masters staring down at me, a Bud Light in his hand. Typical Masters. Always the drunk.

"What do you want Chris?"

"Oh nothing Davey Boy, just striking up a lovely conversation with my buddy." He sat down next to me.

"Don't call me Davey Boy punk." I snarled. "And I'm not your buddy."

"Oh c'mon Dave. You should be a little nicer to me man. I mean I did help you out with Randy didn't I?"

I swallowed hard. Chris was the one who supplied me with the double-edge hunting knife that I repeatedly stabbed Randy with on that night. He also helped me with the fine details of planning and carrying out the attack. When I was arrested, Chris was worried as fuck that I would out him to the police, but for some reason I didn't. I guess it was because I knew I would need his services again soon.

"What do you want?" I asked cautiously. He smiled.

"What do you think I want?" He said calmly.

"Don't play games with me. I'm not in the mood."

"Neither am I. We had a deal remember Dave? I help you out with Randy didn't I? You need to live up to your end of the bargain."

"I told you I will. It's gonna take some time OK? 1 Mil isn't easy to come by. Shit for that much money I could have hired someone to take Randy out. Guess I wanted to do it myself. I wanted to be the last thing he saw before he died."

He rolled his eyes. "And looked how that worked out for ya."

"I shot a cold stare at him.

"Please. I'm not waiting another few months Dave. I want it now."

Chris was relentless, a greedy fucker. The prick needs to learn patience.

"OK Chris. I get it. But before that, I have another job for you."

"You still haven't paid me for the first Job Dave."

"Yeah I know. Look I'll pay you double, triple for this one OK?"

"Hmmm. What's worth triple of what I'm owed?"

"I need to finish what I started. I want Rey back."

"I see… Look Dave I was willing to help you out the first time because I needed the money, but I'm not sure I want to help you kill Randy—"

"KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN!" I growled. Dammit he was talking so loud. There was music playing equally loud, drowning out his voice to the other partygoers.

"Sorry!"

"Look, Randy needs to be taught a fucking lesson. I'm not letting him get away with taking Rey from me. You're just as guilty as me. If you don't help me…"

"You fucking prick!"

I laughed.

"You're gonna sit there and blackmail me to help you murder someone? Damn you Dave. I knew this would come to bite me in the ass one day. SHIT!"

"Oh settle down Chrissy Boy."

**Randy POV**

Time. So much of it, yet not enough. Is life fair? I don't think so…

I look over at my lover, his head resting against the car window. Why isn't life fair? Why do the guilty go free? Do they have some kind of deal with the devil to let themselves free?

I can't think…can't function…can't speak. This isn't fair, it isn't right.

"Randy…?"

My lover asks me. I don't reply.

"Randy? Please say something."

I don't want to.

"I love you Randy."

Sure I guess. That's not going to comfort me today. Not now.

The limo continues to drive forward as I continue to look backwards. Oh how life is so fair for the guilty.

The car phone rings moments later. Rey answers it.

"Hello?"

Who is it?

"Yeah um… we're OK. It was unfair."

Are we? I'm not.

"I'm not sure. He isn't talking. He won't say anything."

He's talking about me…

"Yeah. Listen I'll talk to you later. It's not the right time at the moment. OK Bye."

He hangs up.

Rage is building, blinding me. I can't see the light, I can't see anything.

Dave.

He walks free. A free man.

Stop. Life isn't fair.

Justice is best taken by your own hands. Justice is best served cold…

**Rey's POV**

We arrived at the hotel room about an hour later after the verdict was given. I opened the door and Randy walked in like a zombie, not even acknowledging me. He didn't say a word to me. I'm really worried about him. I'm afraid of what he might do.

I sat down on the couch and watch as he went out to the balcony. I couldn't take my eyes off him. I wanted to go out there and hug the pain away, the disappointment that he was experiencing but I knew I couldn't. It was just best that he deal with this on his own for right now. I respected that.

He was out there for a few minutes before coming back inside.

"I'm going to the gym." He finally said to me, very coldly.

"OK. Do you want me—"

"No."

He quickly grabbed his bag and flew out the door. I lay across the couch and held on to the soft pillow that cushioned my head. Randy…


	12. Chapter 12

"Uh, Time for some much needed R&R."

"You call going to a titty bar R&R?"

"Hell Yeah! After what I've been through the past few months, anything is considered rest and relaxation."

Chris Masters and I decided to go out tonight to celebrate my epic victory. I let him choose the place to go. He chose a strip bar. Typical. I didn't mind much. I wasn't that into girls but I wasn't completely against having sex with a few back when I was younger. I much prefer men. Their holes are tighter and they are usually more open to adventurous things in the bedroom.

I was lost in my thoughts when Chris interrupted me.

"So Davey Boy you proud of yourself for faking insanity and getting out of a life sentence?"

"Fuck you Masters." I retorted.

"Hmm. Maybe you weren't faking after all then…"

"Just drive dumbass."

Chris was getting on my last nerves. Maybe I'll off him once I get Rey back. That way I won't have to pay the 1 million dollars that I owe him.

"You ever wonder just how you were able to fake your illness? I mean not to be rude but anyone with a brain can see your very competent to stand trial. You must have some angels or friends in very high places man."

That last comment struck me. Did I have 'help' in getting away with my crime? If I did I certainly wasn't aware of it. The Judge didn't seem like a fan of mine. I doubt she would put her career at risk in order to get me off with a slap on the wrist. But what if…

As we approached the strip bar, the car slowed. Chris found us a parking space and we got out of the vehicle. I had on my Chanel sunglasses, a tight black tee and some blue jeans, a standard outfit in my wardrobe. Chris on the other hand went flashy, wearing an expensive dress shirt, snake skin boots and black leather pants. The nerve of that guy.

We walked in to the bar, getting the usual stares. Some recognized us, others just looking because of how massive we were.

A female approached us, grinning.

"Chris Masters, could I have your—"

"Unless the next word out of your mouth is 'Dick' or 'Cock', then no deal babe."

The girl looked a little disgusted at the comment, but that quickly faded and she smiled. I rolled my eyes. Ring Rats are nothing but whores.

"Why don't you go get some tits in your face Dave. Maybe it'll turn you straight. We need to get you off the dick and into the clit."

"Fuck you, fucking homophobe."

"Whatever. I'll see you tomorrow. Here take the keys to the rental. I'll just get a ride from one of these sluts."

He handed me the keys to the black Navigator and went arm in arm with the now beaming female to a private booth.

I sighed and walked over to a booth near the stage. I sat down and motioned for a waitress to bring me a beer to start off the night. I watched some girl name CoCo dance on stage. She seductively took her top off and began playing with herself. There were guys throwing dollar bills at her. She would occasionally reach down, grab the stray bills from the stage and stuff them into her underwear. I shook my head. How degrading.

I continued to watch when my beer arrived. I quickly drank about half of the glass and promptly ordered another round. Beer never tasted so good to me.

"Mine if I join you?" A blonde, petite girl sat down across from me. She smiled and began playing with her hair. Who the hell does she think she is?

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"I just want to um… talk. Your Dave Batista aren't' you?"

I nodded. I really wasn't interested in her. The only person I wanted was Rey.

"I was watching E! this morning. I thought the verdict was a fair one."

"Really? You honestly think that? I was accused of attempting to murder a former friend and colleague of mine and you think that me being sent to a mental hospital is 'fair'?"

"Um…yeah. I mean you're going to get the help that you need right? I don't think prison is a good place to be rehabilitated. I'm not even sure you did it…"

"Yeah well let me tell you honey. You shouldn't play with dangerous men." I took a sip of my beer and slammed the glass down on the table.

"I'm sorry I just—"

"Get up." I demanded. Cautiously, she complied. I grabbed her arm and dragged her to the men's bathroom.

We entered the bathroom and I threw her against the tiled wall.

"This want you want slut? Huh? You wanna get fucked by Dave Batista? Fucking whore."

I went over to her and got dangerously close to her face. She looked up at me, fear in her eyes. I reached down and slipped my hand in her panties, feeling around I found her hardening clit. I began to stimulate it as she moaned with pleasure.

"Oh Dave…"

"Shut up you skank. This what you want?"

She nodded.

I continued to rub her clit, occasionally squeezing it. She began to squirm under my touch. I lifted her leg and held on to it, further increasing her pleasure. I could feel myself getting hard under the circumstances.

"Mmm." I moaned. She started to rub my stiffening cock. It felt slightly uncomfortable having a female touch me, but I ignored it. I pretended that it was Rey that was touching me. I licked my lips and began feeling around the outside of her warm pussy. I tugged on her wet lips and my digits found their way inside. She gasped as my fingers began moving around in her moist cave.

"You're a fucking little slut aren't you? You practically threw yourself at me."

"Yes Dave. I'm a slut."

"Yes, you are."

I unzipped my pants and pushed them down towards my ankles, exposing my solid steel. I wrapped my massive arms on the underside of her thighs and lifted her up against the wall. I maneuvered my cock towards her cunt and slipped inside. It was warm, wet and soft. It felt nice.

"Fuck." I moaned. She was gasping at the girth of my dick. I was stretching her out.

I thrusted with much force and vigor. Her cries became increasingly loud.

"Fuck me Dave!" Please fuck me harder."

"Shit!" I yelled. I could feel my cumshot approaching. I gripped her hips tightly as I finished myself off inside her. I stood there, holding her and catching my breath. After a few moments I dropped her on the floor and picked up my pants.

"Dave…?"

I stared coldly at her. "Get out of here whore. I'm done with you."

Her face showed signs of deep hurt as she fled the bathroom in anguish.

What had transpired was nothing more to me than a quick fuck. I didn't care about her at all or anyone else for that matter except Rey. He is the one that I wanted, no one else.

I stood in the bathroom, pacing for a few minutes thinking about him. I wanted to see him just one last time before I left for St. Claire's in 3 days time.

"Tomorrow." I said to myself.

**Hunter's POV**

"Can you believe this shit? I mean really! FUCK!" I kicked a pale blue trash bin clear across the room in frustration.

"Hunter its fine, nothing to get upset about."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"No I'm not. Calm down. The decision was fair."

"Fair? FAIR? You call substituting a lobster meal for prime rib fair? One is fish and the other is red meat!"

"Hunter…"

"No Shawn. Just stop OK? Fucking hotel staff can't do anything right. They run out of lobsters and don't bother asking what I would like in place of it. They just decide to bring me up this garbage."

"Hey that's prime choice meat right there buddy. Besides, we both know this isn't about the meal…"

I sighed. He was right. This wasn't about food. It was about that bastard Dave.

"Hunter I know you're upset about the verdict, I am too. I'm mad as hell, but it won't do us any good going on a rampage about it, especially allowing ourselves to go off on people who had nothing to do with it, like the hotel staff."

"Yeah I know, it's just…"

"Come here."

I walked over and sat on the edge of the single king sized bed where Shawn was sitting. He gave me a hug and kissed me slightly on the cheek. His kisses always calmed me down, but I don't think they will work in this situation.

"I haven't even spoken to Randy or Rey yet. I'm kind of scared. I mean I know Rey will be upset but Randy…"

"Yeah buddy. Randy has probably destroyed the city by now. You want to call them?" Shawn asked.

"I guess. I don't want to bother them but I think they need some outside support right now." I replied. I was cringing at calling them. I didn't want to find out that Randy went out and did something crazy or psychotic.

Shawn went and grabbed the cordless headset and placed it between us on the bed, turning on the speakerphone. He dialed Rey and Randy's hotel phone number and we both waited on pins and needles as the phone ranged.

"H-ello?"

"Hey Rey its Shawn and Hunter."

"Oh hey guys." He sounded depressed.

"I um…think it's pretty obvious why we called…"

"Yeah I know. It sucks, bad. I mean we were so sure we knew what the verdict would be. Randy is-"

I cleared my throat. "Rey…where's Randy?"

A slight silence on the other end. This can't be good.

"He's downstairs in the gym." Rey finally said.

A wave of relief rushed over me, quickly followed by nervousness. We weren't out of the woods just yet.

"Well that's good." Shawn said. He looked up at me. Worried played across his face.

"Yeah…"

"We'll talk to you later Rey OK?"

"OK sure…"

I grabbed the phone and quickly hung up.

"What the-?" Shawn began.

"We're leaving, now." I began packing my clothes, preparing to head back to Los Angeles.

**John's POV**

Ugh today was just horrid. I mean wow. The Judge's verdict to basically let Dave go free was a tough one for everyone to swallow, especially Randy and Rey…

I went back to my hotel, straight from the courthouse. I did a few short interviews with the press before leaving, expressing my utter disgust with the verdict. It was a bad decision, very bad.

I rubbed my forehead as I knocked on the hotel room door and waited for the woman behind the door to open it. God I hated losing my room keycard.

"Hey baby."

"Hey Cheryl." I walked in and gave my girlfriend of 3 years a slight kiss on the cheek. I'm glad she agreed to come with me to Los Angeles. I felt like I needed to be here for Randy and Rey. They sure could use it.

"How are Rey and Randy? I mean, how are they handling things?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. Rey was holding it together afterwards but Randy…"

I sat on the edge of our bed and Cheryl sat behind me, she kissed my neck and began rubbing my shoulders tenderly. It felt nice.

"I'm sure Randy will be fine. He just needs time that's all."

"Yeah I'm not sure about that baby. He seemed so…calm and collective after the verdict was given. He didn't speak or say anything. It's not like him…"

I sat up and began slowly pacing across the room. I couldn't relax.

Cheryl stood up and walked over to me. "I'm sure Randy and Rey could do with a distraction. Maybe we should do a double date or something."

"Yeah maybe…"

"I'll see if I can make some arrangements tomorrow OK John?"

"Sure. That sounds great."


	13. Chapter 13

**Dave's POV**

It was around 3:00PM in the afternoon when I finally gathered the courage to go and visit Rey & Randy. I'd just finished eating a hefty lunch, had a few beers and headed out. I felt like a bundle of nerves for some reason. It wasn't like me. Talking to and being around Rey was as natural as breathing, so why was I so scared?

I drove my rental Prius through the streets of L.A. listening to 50 Cent on the radio and catching steals of the striking landscape as I periodically stopped at red traffic lights. I had on an expensive pair of shades to guard my eyes from the glaring sun. As I drove I began thinking about Rey and what he must have gone through. He was probably seen as the man who dated a psychopathic mad man and attempted murderer. All the media attention he's probably received in the past months wasn't want he wanted either, I know it. I sighed and closed my eyes. I'm sorry Rey…

I parked the car in the underground garage of the hotel Randy and Rey were staying at. I got out and made my way inside.

Chris managed to get the hotel room number that they were staying in from someone and passed the info along to me. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the piece of crumbled paper with the room number written on it. I put it back inside my pocket and headed up to their room.

I soon stepped out of the hotel elevator and walked down the narrow hallway to my destination. I wasn't in any hurry to get there either. My heart was pounding hard in my chest. I was panicking.

'Calm down Dave', I said to myself. I was shaking on the inside. I continued walking until I reached the their room door.

_Room 314_

I stood in front of the door that I hoped Rey would be on the other side of. I was just a few feet away from my lover. Here goes nothing I guess.

I gently knocked on the door and waited. I heard soft movement inside.

"Hey Rand—" My beautiful angel glowed in the sunlight that washed over him through the large windows inside the room. He stood frozen as he looked up at me with shock, and fear...

"Hello Rey." I said quietly. I kept my head down. I just couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Dave. Leave, now."

"Rey I—"

"No Dave. I don't want you here. There's nothing to say." He tried to slam the door in my face but I firmly held on to it, preventing him from closing it.

"Rey please, I just want to speak to you, and Randy."

"Randy isn't here, he's out."

Perfect…

"OK then I'll speak to you."

"No you won't. I can't OK? Please just leave me and Randy alone."

I didn't listen. I grinned as I forced my way inside the room. Rey and I were finally alone together…

**Rey's POV**

"GET OUT YOU FUCKING MURDERER!" I yelled at Dave. I was scared for my life at this moment, but I didn't want him to see it. I kept myself firm and unyielding.

"Rey just let me speak."

"No! You fucking bastard. I want nothing to do with you. You are a monster and I hate you. You tried to kill Randy and you think you can just come here and try to make things better? You can't!"

"Rey—" He reached over and attempted to grab my arm.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I pulled away quickly. I hoped someone would hear me and call hotel security.

"OK OK I'm sorry!" He said panicking and holding his hands in surrender. "Look Rey, I came here to tell you and Randy that…I'm sorry for what I did to the both of you."

"Are you fucking serious? You're not sorry. You'd do it again if you had the chance. I see right through you and your deception. Too bad the Judge didn't see past your fake acting. You belong in prison for what you did, not some lush mental hospital."

"Rey…" His face began serious and hardening. He was getting upset with me.

"Dave just please leave. I…I just can't deal with this OK?"

Dave growled. "Look Rey, I came here to speak to you and I'm not leaving until I do! Don't make me angry with you."

I stood still and listened, increasingly fearful of what he might do to me.

"Rey, you didn't deserve any of this. I know how much my actions have hurt you and I'm sorry, from the bottom of my heart. I want you to know that I love you and I'm not mad that you and Randy hooked up while I was gone. I guess I understand. I will give you two some time to end your relationship, preferably before I'm released from the hospital. Then you and I will go away somewhere and be together, start things over."

"Are you kidding me? You expect me to end things with Randy because you say so? How deranged are you, you psychopath!"

"Don't call me that!" He reached over and grabbed my arm and squeezed it tightly. "You think you can go around and fuck Randy and I wouldn't do or say anything about it? Fucking whore. I bet you two were hooking up behind my back. Weren't you, you fucking slut!"

"Get off me Dave!" I struggled under his grasp. I began kicking his shins. He growled and slapped me hard in the cheek. He released me and I fell down on the floor.

"Bitch! You belong to me Rey, not Randy! I love you dammit. Why are you fighting me?"

He stood over me and stared down with angry eyes. Oh god.

"I'll teach you to—"

I heard a loud bang near the door. I tilted my head to see what had happened. Randy was standing in the doorway.

**Randy's POV**

Dave…

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the piece that I'd just purchased. I knew I was going to need this sooner or later.

"Get the fuck away from him."

"Whoa Randy! Calm down OK Buddy? Put the gun away." The coward pleaded.

"Randy!" Rey got up from the floor and ran over to me. "Randy please don't."

"Did he hurt you?" I asked calmly.

"Randy…"

"DID HE HURT YOU?"

Dave spoke. "It was an accident Randy."

I looked at Rey. He had bruises on his arm and cheek. My rage begins to take over me.

"Rey, leave us."

"NO! I'm not going anywhere Randy. Where did you get that gun?"

"Rey I don't want you to see this. Please leave."

He stood in front of me, blocking the path to that prick."

"I can't let you do this. Please Ran, look at me. You can't do this."

"I have to protect you, protect us, from him."

"Randy, man I swear I didn't come here to hurt Rey. I…I came here to apologize—"

"BASTARD!" I moved across from Rey and aligned my gun to Dave's chest. I glanced over at Rey, who looked terrified. I couldn't pull the trigger, not in front of him. He's already been through enough.

"If I catch you anywhere near Rey again…I'll kill you."

Dave swallowed hard and ran out the door like the pussy he is.

"Randy…" Rey walked over to me and lowered my arm that held on tightly to the gun. He pulled me into a tender hug. I closed my eyes and began to cry silently.


	14. Chapter 14

**Dave's POV**

FUCK RANDY! That son of a bitch had the NERVE to pull a fucking gun on me! Who the hell does he think he is? I'm so fucking pissed right now. That little bitch is going to get what's coming to him. The fucking prick interrupted me and Rey, just when I was about to…

To be honest I couldn't sleep at all last night. I was sure Randy was going to pull the trigger, killing me, but luckily Rey stopped him. I guess he has the same effect on Randy that he does on me. I'd do anything for Rey, and I'm guessing Randy would too.

Things would have gone bad between Rey and I anyways, even if Randy hadn't interrupted. I lost my cool with Rey. I wanted things to go smoothly, but they couldn't have been worse. I hit him. I hit the man that I love. God I hate myself right now. I need to show him that I love him and hitting him out of anger surely isn't going to accomplish that. Ugh I need a break from it all I swear.

Well today is the day. The day that I lose my freedom once again, for a brief period this time around. I have to surrender myself to federal custody to undergo court-ordered treatment at Saint Anne's Mental Institution in San Diego. I spoke to my lawyer last night to make all the necessary legal adjustments needed to keep my affairs in order while I'm gone. I can take this time to get my career back together. I need to prove that I'm not insane and that I didn't try to kill Randy. I won't let everything that I've worked hard for slip out of my hands.

My mother was here in my hotel room where she was staying with me for the time being. She'd been crying for a while now. Her eyes were red and puffy. I tried to console her but nothing worked.

"Oh David." She said as he hugged me for the umpteenth time. Her grip was firm and strong, surprising for someone her age.

"Mom its fine. I will be OK." I kept telling her.

"I know baby it's just…"

I kissed her cheek and smiled down at her. "No worries OK? I'll be out soon and then everything will be back to normal."

She nodded and reluctantly released me.

"I just wish that you and Rey would get back together. You two were perfect for each other."

"Yeah mom I know…"

"Ugh I just wish that the media would stop printing lies about you. You didn't try to kill your friend Randy. You two were close. How could you be capable of doing something like that?"

Good old mom. She wasn't the smartest cookie in the jar but I still love her. She was naïve and always believed everything I told her, a great relationship all around in my opinion.

I sat down on the couch and ate a big breakfast of 10 pancakes, 7 slices of thick-sliced bacon, fresh strawberries and 4 cups of coffee. I was anxious and eating seemed to help ease my nerves. Time seem to pass by excruciatingly slow. I couldn't bare it. Part of me wished that the feds would come and take me in already. I turned on the television to watch the news. I wonder if my impending lockup is mentioned.

40 Minutes passed of slow, boring channel surfing when I heard a loud knock on the door.

"Oh dear…" my mother said gasping loudly.

"Mr. Batista! Open up."

"There here. Finally."

"David, don't say that!"

"Please mom just stop. God I keep telling you it's not that fucking bad."

I got up, walked at a snail's pace to the door and opened it. 4 federal agents stood before me. They appeared to be fearful that I would try and make a run for it. Like I was that stupid.

"I'm ready to go." I said quietly. I could hear my mother crying in the background.

"Alright. We need to restrain you, its procedure."

I nodded and allowed them to cuff my wrist and ankles. I looked at my mother, whose face was blanketed with tears again.

"David…"

"I love you mom. Goodbye." They allowed her to hug me for the final time as they lead me away like a prisoner.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

It was a long ride to the hospital, I'd say about an hour or so. The agents didn't much care for my well being. They tossed me in the back on the transport vehicle like a sack of garbage and ignored my complaints. My wrists were aching badly. Fucking pricks cuffed me too tightly. The entire ride was unbearable. I just kept my head down, thinking about what was to come. A stay in a mental hospital. Never thought that would be something I'd do in my lifetime. I wonder if it's just like the movies…

"We're here."

The agents helped me out of the van and I stood in all my glory in front of a large estate. The hospital was large; a lovely garden with a multi-layered fountain greeted us as we walked up the clean, bright concrete path up towards the entrance. This looked more like a high-end rehab center than a mental hospital. Not what I expected at all.

"No paparazzi. That's surprising. You sure you're Dave Batista right?" One of the agents joked. Litter Fucker.

We entered the building a few seconds later after a leisure stroll through the flowered lined path. The hallways were empty. Where the fuck is everybody?

"Keep our 'celebrity' here while I fetch the dr." The presumably agent in charge said. He was about 5'8", blonde and slender. I'd fuck him, and then beat the shit out of him for being a cheeky bastard.

We waited for a few minutes until I saw 2 figures walking towards us. The agent and some other prick I don't care about.

"Welcome Mr. Batista to Saint Anne's. I'm Dr. Hibern. I'll be the one overseeing your treatment here.

He stuck his hand out for me to shake, but I coldly declined.

He coughed and continued. "We hope you enjoy our lovely facility. We are sure you will undergo a speedy recover under our care."

"Whatever. How long do I have to stay here?" I asked.

"Well we first need to evaluate you to see which treatment option is the best. That usually determines the length of time you will be required to stay here. I can't make any promises but I assure you it won't be for more than a year."

"Fine."

"Now if you will follow me…"

The Dr. led us to an elevator down the hall, which we road to the 5th floor.

"This will be your living quarters. Your luggage has already been brought up. You can begin unpacking at any time. We have assistance for you if you require any. There will be a short orientation later on for you. You can stay here until then; get to know the place a little. Over there you have a balcony to which you can stand out on. You have a great view of the different outside facilities we offer. Down the hall will be a nurse's station. If you don't have any questions you can go ahead and get settled in.

The Dr. left and the feds uncuffed me and left soon after me alone in my room. I sat on the large, king size bed and looked around at my new surroundings. The room was huge and spacious and beautiful decorated. There was a flat screen television and a peak in the bathroom showed a huge deep tub and separate standing shower. This isn't what I expected at all. This place is paradise. I walked over to the balcony and stepped outside. I looked down and was amazed at what I saw. Tennis courts, swimming pools and other recreational areas blanketed the large lush grassy lawn. Lining the yard were high fences lined with barbed wire.

"How the hell did I end up in a beautiful place like this?"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

I took a short nap before being awoken by one of the nurses down the hall.

"Mr. Batista? You have a visitor at the door."

I quickly rose from my bed and wiped my eyes. Deep down I knew I wouldn't be him but I wished that it was Rey coming to see me.

I walked towards the door and stood mouth open when I saw Dr. Hartford, the jail psychologist enter my room.

"Hello Mr. Batista."

I just stood there silent. I didn't have anything to say.

"I see you've settled well into your new environment. Excellent news. I'm just here to see how you are. Sorry to have awoken you from a restful sleep."

"It's OK." I replied. I went back and sat on the edge of my bed while she paced the room.

"You should have your first evaluation tomorrow and a battery of test afterwards. You'll then be given a rough estimate on how long your stay will be. If I were you Dave, I'd play along for a little while and not get too impatient to leave so soon..."

"What?" I asked surprised. What did she mean by that?

"Well if you will excuse me I must be going. I wish you luck in your 'recovery'."

Dr. Hartford smiled awkwardly and left in a hurry. I just sat on the bed trying to process what she just said. Hmm…

**Rey's POV**

I love lying outside in the nighttime, just staring up at the bright night sky. The stars looked so beautiful. The air was cold and breezy but I didn't mind. I liked it that way. I sat outside on the balcony for about an hour while Randy watched TV inside. We were still taking time off from the WWE as this whole Dave drama continued. Randy is getting much better and he should be back in the ring in no time. I of course will wait to return when he is ready.

Today Dave was admitted into the hospital. I had mixed feeling about the whole thing. He definitely deserved to be locked up somewhere and not out on the streets, but a mental hospital wasn't the place. I did some research and Saint Anne's didn't seem like a bad place. In fact it seemed like a nice place to be, almost like a resort. I didn't know how I felt about Dave being in a luxurious place like Saint Anne's. If I had my way the bastard would be locked up in a dungeon somewhere beaten daily.

It may seem weird but I genuinely want Dave to get better. Not for his sake but for mine and Randy's. When Dave gets released I hope this obsession he has over me will have died and we can finally move on with our lives without him.

Dave used to be such a warm, gentle person. What happened to him? Did I change him? Was it my fault he is the way he is now? No, I can't think like that. I know it's not my fault. I just can't help but thinking something isn't right. It doesn't make any sense. I don't know. Ugh.

As I lay under the night sky, I continued to think about Dave. He is where he deserves to be right now, even if it's not prison like Randy or I would have liked.

…


	15. Chapter 15

**Dave's POV**

It's Day 2 of my stay at Saint Anne's. I had a WONDERFUL night's rest, something I hadn't experienced in a long time. Everything is great here at my new residence. The food is excellent, top star quality and the staff is very helpful and polite. I think I'm going to love my stay here. Whoever picked out this hospital for me deserves a fucking gold star. Great work man.

I had my breakfast brought up to me in my room and ate it outside on the balcony. The morning sky was clear, not a cloud in the sky. The air was a bit frigid but I didn't mind much. I sat and looked over the ledge on occasion as I consumed my meal. I saw a few other patients playing an early morning game of Tennis. I might head down there later after my evaluation with the Doctor and get in on the action. I still haven't heard anything else about what's to come except for the initial chat I had with Dr. Hilbern yesterday. Speaking of which, one thing that still bothered me was that earlier comment from Dr. Hartford, the blonde skank from the jailhouse.

'_If I were you Dave, I'd play along for a little while and not get too impatient to leave so soon…'_

What the hell did she mean by that? Did she think I was faking my illness? Did she know I was faking…?

I finished breakfast and headed back inside. The morning air was getting chillier and I didn't have a sweater to wear.

I sat on the small leather couch placed in front of the television and turned it on. Nothing interesting was showing, just the news and a few cartoon shows. Heh, Boy did Rey love his cartoons. I remember he would always be excited to watch them early in the mornings just after we woke up.

"Don't Dave…" I told myself quickly after I started to think about Rey. All that man does to me is make me go insane, literally. I love him so much but I need to keep my temper in check while I'm in this place. If I have a flare up who knows how long that will set me back. I quickly shook the thought of Rey out of my mind and headed to the bathroom for a quick relaxing shower when I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Just a minute." I yelled out.

I unhurriedly walked towards the door, opened it slowly and peaked through the small opening.

'May I come in Dave?"

Dr. Hartford was standing here, a smile planted on her face. Ugh what the hell does she want?

She walked in rudely without my permission and began examining her surroundings.

"How are you enjoying your stay so far?" She asked me in good spirits.

"How the hell do you think I'm enjoying this? I'm confined here! Why would you even suspect that I'm enjoying anything about this?"

"Don't toy with me Dave. I can tell your loving this. It's better than prison is it not?"

I swallowed hard and narrowed my eyes down at her. Something about this lady just isn't right…

"What's your deal doc? Why are you being so casual about this?" I asked suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" She replied confused.

"You come to visit me here at the hospital, even though your job is done in regards to me and say these bizarre comments and whatnot. That's what I mean."

"Well Dave there is a reason why I'm here. For one I care about your recovery. I care about the recovery of all my patients."

"I'm not your fucking patient. We just had one fucking session. That's all. God your acting like some upset chick who can't take a hint."

"Actually Dave you are my patient. I will be your on-staff psychologist here at Saint Anne's."

"WHAT?" What the hell did she mean?

"I came here to tell you this in person. I didn't want you to find out from someone else. Also I wanted to let you know we have a session later this morning. I'll send someone to retrieve you when I'm ready. Take some time to relax until then. Our session will be around 12:00PM."

Dr. Hartford gave me a smirk and walked out of the room. I was left more confused than ever.

"Ugh I need a fucking drink!" I said in defeat.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

I took a short and quite unsatisfying shower and got ready for my evaluation. I was a nervous wreck. I didn't want Dr. Hartford to be my psychologist. Something about her just unsettled me to the core and didn't feel right. Besides she seemed like the type of person to not let anyone manipulate her. I hate to admit it but I'm a master manipulator and I like to be in control and take charge of almost everything so this clearly wasn't going to work out. Both of our personalities would constantly clash.

I went outside and played a game of Basketball with 3 other patients. Everyone here seemed OK, apart from the fact that a few were insanely mad. Other than that, everyone else was talkable, they didn't seem to have a huge mental issues, or none that I would see. After the game and an hour or so of talking, I headed back upstairs. The staff would occasionally stopped me in the hallway and chat me up. I even signed a few autographs. I loved being famous. No matter what situation you're in, you could always find some starstruck person you could later use and abuse.

When I got back to my room I sat on my bed and anxiously waited for the Doctor to send for me. I watched some TV while waiting. I anxiously searched the news channels to see if anything was being mentioned about me, but to my disappointed nobody was saying anything. What the fuck? I'm a mega star athlete for god sakes! Fuck them and everyone else. I don't care.

I took a short nap and was rudely awoken by a loud knocking on the door.

"Mr. Batista?"

I got up from my bed and wiped my sleepy eyes. I walked to the door and opened it. A tiny, young Asian woman stood in front of me. She couldn't have been more than 5 feet tall. She looked on edge as she looked up at me. I wasn't bothered. I always seemed to intimidate people wherever I went. I got off on it.

"Dr. Hartford is ready for you. Follow me please." She said almost in a whisper. She led me to an elevator down the hall, passing a few staff and patients on the way. I kept getting the same stares from everyone. I'm a massive guy; I'm used to getting stares by now.

We rode the lift up 2 floors before stepping out. The hall was bright white, sterile and empty, just like the hall where my room is.

"The last door on the left." The female told me as she pointed in the direction of the room Dr. Hartford was in. I walked down the hallway and stopped at the door. I peered through the glass and saw Dr. Hartford sitting behind her desk writing on some paper with her head down. I sighed and stepped into the room.

She looked up from her work and grinned.

"Welcome Mr. Batista. Please take a seat." She pointed to a chair situated infront of the desk.

I defiantly sat down in a chair near the back corner of the room, away from Dr. Hartford. I narrowed my eyes at her and crossed my arms. I clearly didn't want to be here at all.

"Well Dave today is an important day for you. This session will help me determine various things about your treatment here at Saint Anne's. First I want to begin with setting some ground rules during our sessions together. I expect you to be as open with me as you possibly can. The more you try and close yourself off from me, the longer and more difficult your treatment will be. Remember, I make the decisions about how long you are to continue these sessions. You don't want to set yourself back do you?"

"Why do you care?" I asked. Hearing her talk about how much she can control me and my stay here pissed me off so much I wanted to strangle her.

"I care about all my patients Dave, whether you believe that or not. As a Psychologist, I made an oath-."

She continued to talk about herself and her 'rules' and what not. I just ignored her. I just want this session to be over and done with. I just sat there and let her speak without saying anything. I fantasized about places I would want to be other than here.

After she finished laying down her laws, I spoke.

"So what now? Do you start asking me about my childhood and shit? Am I supposed to break down and cry about how mommy didn't love me and how my father beat me? Or wait maybe you want to know about my life as a famous person and how it's fucked me up."

"We can talk about whatever you want to Dave. Would you like to start with that? I'm very interested in talking about your parents, particularly your father. I hear he left you and your mother when you were a child to become a wealthy, powerful business man. How does that make you feel? "

"Don't ever mention that fucking bastard to me again." I said coldly.

"Well then let's start with why you're here. After your psych eval at the jailhouse, I determined that you were mentally unfit to stand trial. Would you like to know why I came up with that determination?"

I swallowed hard. I saw an opening to control the situation. I could try and force her to tell me what she meant by her earlier comments that unsettled me.

"Sure. Why did you come up with that ruling?"

"Well Dave to start off with you appear to be suffering from a moderate case of Schizophrenia. You also appear to have traces of a Sociopath in your personality."

"Excuse me?" I shouted. Did this whore just call me a Sociopath?

"Mr. Batista—"

"Fuck you Doc. You don't know ANYTHING about me, not a damn thing."

"Please calm down Dave."

I stood up and walked over to her desk and slammed my fist on top of it. She jumped.

"Mr. Batista please return to your seat. I'm only giving you my professional opinion of your situation."

"Your fucking opinion is false. I'm not a sociopath."

"With all due respect I have to disagree. Your behavior clearly shows me that you are. You believe you're entitled to everything and you have no regard for other human beings. "

"My behavior? Please. You're crazy lady if you think for one minute that I'm gonna put up with this. I want another doctor."

"Mr. Batista any doctor you're assigned to is going to tell you the same thing. And besides, I'd be smart about your decision to want to be assigned another psychologist. I'd say you have a good thing going on here right now…"

"What the fuck does that mean?" I got closer to her face and stared at her intensely. "I'm not going to fucking play anymore games with you right now. I want you to tell me what I want to know now."

She cleared her throat and sighed. She stood up calmly and walked towards the window. She kept her back to me as she spoke.

"I should have been more careful with my comments huh? Too late now." She chuckled. I looked at her with surprise as she continued. "Dave, what you need to understand is that although you may be a sociopath, that doesn't necessarily mean that you weren't able to stand trial. Think about it for a minute."

"What…?"

She turned around and flashed me an almost freaky smile.

"Don't you ever wonder how after what you did to Randy Orton that you ended up escaping the possibly of ending up in prison for life, or worse? I mean you must have realize that your punishment is light compared to what it could have been…I was in a position to influence whether or not you were to rot in some cold jail cell for the rest of your life or spend just a few months in one of the most luxurious mental hospitals in the country. Let's be honest with each other Dave, we both know you committed that crime against Mr. Orton, and it's pretty obvious that the jury would have send you to prison for your crime, regardless of what tricks your lawyer would have been able to pull out of his hat. Fortunately for you, you're getting off with a lesser punishment. A couple of months here and your slate will be wiped clean. You have a VERY important person to thank for that. He clearly was looking out for you…like a son…"

I heart nearly stopped after hearing what Dr. Hartford just told me.

"What are you saying? Are you telling me that you…—"

"Our time's up Mr. Batista. I will see you tomorrow." She said as she quickly walked out of the room, leaving me here to absorb the shock that I just received.

Is this bitch fucking around with me? Did she just confess to having something to do with me avoiding trial? Was she a part of some conspiracy to help me get away with attempted murder? And who is the man she's talking about I should be thankful for? Was this plan put together by someone else? Who was it that wanted me to avoid trial and potential prison time?

'_He__ clearly was looking out for you…__like a son__…'_

…


	16. Chapter 16

**Dave's POV**

"Hey Dave you wanna play squash later on?"

"Nah I'm going to go take a nap. Kinda tired from last night's game you know? Hehe."

"Alright then. See ya later."

One week into my stay at Saint Anne's and everything is going fantastically. I can't believe how much fun I'm having here! I didn't feel great about it at first, but I couldn't be in a better place right now.

I made friends here pretty quickly with some of the other patients & staff. There's these 2 guys, Daniel and Jack. Both were about my age but a lot shorter. We hanged out most of the day, just talking about little things and playing sports. Daniel was in here for severe depression and Jack for non-compliance of taking his medication or some shit like that. I didn't care. We would talk about random things and also mess around with some of the other fucked up nutjobs. We pulled a hilarious prank on some whore with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder on the 3rd floor. She witnessed the murder of her parents as a child and Jack, Daniel and I scared the shit out of her with a piss poor reenactment. It was funny as hell. She wouldn't stop screaming! The doctor's got on our asses about it but whatever. No one tells me what I can and can't do.

It was around 11:45am and the boys and I just finished working out in the gym downstairs. I was tired so I decided to head back to my room and nap. I passed Phil and Karen in the hallway, 2 security guards. Total fame whores, in my opinion. Not a day would go by when I wouldn't be asked to give them an autograph or take a picture with them. In return they would go out and sneak me in all kinds of contraband that wasn't allowed. I was living the life inside this hospital.

I got up to my room and slammed the door shut. I walked over to my bed and flopped down hard. Man was my back sore. Unfortunately for me I lost some of my privileges from that stunt I pulled earlier so I couldn't go get a massage from that hot redhead girl in the spa. I asked for some pain killers but the Doctor wouldn't give me any. Fucking prick.

I had a few discussions with Dr. Hilbern throughout the week. He was trying to get me to take medication for my 'Illness' but I told him to shove it. I don't have a fucking problem so they need to back off. I shouldn't even be here, but it's better than prison I suppose. Oddly enough I haven't seen the mysterious Dr. Hartford since our last encounter. For the past few days she's all I could really think about. She practically admitted to me that she falsified the severity of my mental condition to keep me from a trial. Why did she do that? I don't even know her! Did she think that we would hook up or something if she did me this enormous favor? Sorry but I mostly like men. And besides, I'm only in love with one person and that's Rey. No amount of ass kissing is going to get you anywhere with me. What also struck me is that she mentioned someone else was pulling the strings so that theory goes out the window.

'Like a son…' She said to me. It couldn't be 'Him'… There's no fucking way it could be him. I'd be pissed if it was.

"Dammit!" I yelled when I turned over in my bed and a sharp pain stung at me. Fuck I need to relax. I wish Rey was here. He gave the best massages in the world. His hands were like magic. I closed my eyes and thought about Rey. I wonder if he ever thought about me still. Probably not, which upsets me but I understand. In time I guess…

I drifted off into a deep slumber for about 3 hours before being awoken by a familiar voice.

"Hello Davey."

"Mom?"

I opened my eyes and saw my mother standing above me, gently caressing my forehead.

"Hey mom." I slowly crawled out of bed and stood up. My mother was a very short woman, barely 5'1". I leaned down to hug her and yawned.

"How have you been dear?" She asked concerned.

"OK I guess. I hate it here." I lied.

"Well you won't be here for long. I'm sure you will recover quickly."

"Recover from what mom? Say it. You think I have a fucking problem?"

She just stood there looking at me surprised. I don't know why but I was becoming upset.

"Davey what's—"

"Don't call me that! I'm not 5 years old anymore! I'm a grown ass man dammit."

"I'm sorry Dave I just…you're my only son and I care about you so much."

"Sure you do mom…"

"Why are you upset? Did something happen?"

"Where's Dad?" I asked bluntly.

She was silent for a few moments, shocked at the question, and then began to speak.

"Why are you asking about him?"

"Answer my question. Where is he? Why did he leave?" My anger was increasing with each passing second. I wanted answers and now.

"Dave you don't need to know anything about your father. He isn't important. You've grown up to be a great man. Nothing that bastard has ever done was in your best interest so there's no point in looking back in the past. Just move forward sweetie."

"I want to know where he is. Have you been in contact with him?"

"Dave—"

"ANSWER MY QUESTION! WHERE IS HE?"

She sighed in defeat and began to tear up.

"He's somewhere in Los Angeles."

"WHAT? How long has he been there?"

"For a few months. He flew back when he…"

"When he what?"

"When he found out about your arrest."

I stood silent and began to boil over. I was irate.

"So he's been in L.A. while I was locked up and you didn't mention this once to me?"

"I didn't think it mattered. You two aren't on speaking terms."

"But you and him are? How long mother?"

"Dave please don't do this." She pleaded to me.

"HOW LONG?" I yelled.

She sighed deeply and placed her hands on her hips.

"A few years, on and off."

My eyes widened.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You been talking to him all these years and this is the first I'm hearing about this? You bitch."

"Dave—"

"NO! Just leave alright. I don't want you anywhere near me. GO!"

"Dave please you have to understand…"

"I don't have to understand a damn thing. You kept the truth from me. How do you think I feel about that? I deserved to know. Fuck off. You're dead to me."

She was visibly hurt by what I said. I didn't want mean to hurt her but she hurt me, she lied to me. I can't let her get away with that.

She gathered her things and slowly walked towards the door.

"Dave…"

"Leave mom. Now."

Tears were now streaming from her red eyes as she stepped outside and gently closed the door behind her. I loved my mother but I can't forgive a betrayal like this.

I sat on the edge of my bed and thought about what she just told me. With this new information was it indeed possible that my father was responsible for all of this? Was he looking out for me and convinced Dr. Hartford to lie to the Judge to prevent me from going to trial and potentially prison?

I placed my head in my hands and sighed. I want to see him.

…


	17. Chapter 17

**Hunter's POV**

"OMG is that what I think it is? Awesome!"

"Shawn put that down please."

"No way! This is sooo cool. $2,000 bottle champagne on a private jet is a luxury I don't wanna take for granted, not one bit buddy. I love flying on the corporate dime of the WWE. Night travel is even better. So many city lights illuminating the earth below us. It's so beautiful...and quite romantic."

"Yeah well don't get use to it. These flights on the corporate jet and its many perks might not last much longer for us..."

"You...you mean-?"

"I don't know."

"Oh..."

The second I said that I knew Shawn's heart would flutter like the beating wings of a hummingbird, only to have his hopes shatter with my inability to take action. He knew of my situation and the dilemma I was faced with; It was my fault after all. I put us into this position and I absolutely hated myself for it. It didn't have to be this way, but I allowed it to go on for so long that I've gotten so use to the 'status-quo'.

This isn't how I wanted to live my life with Shawn, all secretive and 'in the closet', but in my mind I didn't have a choice. Back in 2003 I made the absolute worst mistake of my life, I married Stephanie McMahon. She isn't a bad person; quite the opposite, however my heart didn't belong to her, it belonged to Shawn. I married her for all the wrong reasons; money, power, and to spite Shawn for what I thought he'd done to me.

One thing led to another after that fated night and now Steph and I have 3 beautiful girls, one of who is almost a year old. That's the only thing about our union I don't regret, and a big factor in why I haven't divorce Stephanie. I hate the idea of breaking up our family, but I can't keep doing this to Shawn either. Something is going to have to give and in my eyes it's a lose-lose situation any way it's sliced. God I'm such an idiot!

"Hunter? Hunt? H-ello?" I tried ignoring him but I didn't want to give him another reason to be upset with me right now. I practically dragged him kicking and screaming out of our lush hotel room in Greenwich to go back to Los Angeles. He cares about Randy & Rey just as much as I do, however he really was looking forward to spending some alone time with me.

Stephanie was in New York on business and the girls were with their grandparents. It was risky going back to Greenwich for a few days with be with Shawn, especially since I told the wife and in-laws I would be in L.A. I always did risky things like that. Once Steph and I had a small gathering at our estate and Shawn was there. I hadn't seen him in 3 weeks and I couldn't wait to be intimate with him again. While Steph and the guest were downstairs having some intelligent discussion, Shawn and I fooled around, in the bed I shared with Stephanie. Secretly I was hoping she would walk in and catch us in the act, sparing me the uncomfortable task of having to break the news to her on my own.

When Shawn and I got to the airport he calmed down and was understanding about the situation, but I think he's just suppressing his anger, which will no doubt end up erupting later on, sooner rather than later.

"Hunt? Hu-nt?"

"Sure. Maybe we'll do that later, go hunting." I smiled.

"You trying to change the subject buddy? How rich, like the owner of this sweet jet, which I'm sure will be yours one day if 'you-know-what' continues." He rolled his eyes annoyingly at me, to which I cringed. I knew he was referring to the fact that if I kept up this illusion to Stephanie and Vince that I loved her and was committed to the marriage, then one day I would be running the WWE. While I do dream of taking over the reigns of the company from Vince one day, There was nothing I wanted more than to be with Shawn out in the open. He sacrificed everything for me, why couldn't I do the same for him?

"We'll be in Los Angeles soon. Just calm down until then OK?"

"I drank 3 Red Bulls from the vending machines in the airport earlier. There's no calming me down buddy. Forget about that shit."

"Fine. I'm going to go talk to the Pilot."

"WHY? Is there something going on? Bad weather? Low fuel? Terrorist attack?"

"Shawn! Stop it!"

"Sorry! Geez."

Shawn doesn't like to ride airplanes most of the time. He gets very stressed out about the whole ordeal. In fact, I'm surprised he's just now freaking out. Usually he has to be soothed over before we even get in the car to drive to the airport, after that flying is usually a stitch until something small sets him off, like me talking to the pilot or looking out the window all of a sudden. I think his main concern at the moment is getting to L.A. to see Randy & Rey and anything else, including his fear of flying was on the back burner.

"Look Shawn I-"

Shawn's HBK theme song ranged loudly from inside my coat pocket. Shawn began to give me the widest grin I've seen on him in months.

"Oh?"

"It's...it's my cellphone." I replied nervously, already knowing who was on the other end of the soon-to-be answered, and unwanted call.

"With my wrestling theme song playing as a ringtone. Ooooooooooh?"

"Shush you." I chuckled lightly and fished out my WWE-funded iPhone and cringed when I saw the name displayed on the small, brightly-lit LED screen, as if expecting it to be someone else other than the person I knew it was. I only used that ring tone for one person and one person only...

I took a deep breath and answered the call.

"Yeah?"

["Where are you?"]

The voice on the other end was slightly irritated and annoyed. I didn't speak much to her lately these days. I wanted to just it to end already and put everyone out of their misery but I was too scared.

"I'm headed back to Los Angeles to see Ran-"

["Heading back? I thought you were already there?"]

"Shit." I mumbled under my breath. I forgot that I had told her I was still in L.A. while I really was with Shawn celebrating our anniversary in Greenwich.

"Yeah um...I left briefly to deal with some stuff and-"

["Whatever Hunter. I just wanted to call and let you know I'm bringing up the girls to stay with me in New York 'til I get back."]

"Yeah sure that's fine. No problem."

["Anything else you failed to tell me?"]

"No..."

After that she hung up the phone abruptly. She was pissed at me for some reason, becoming very passive-aggressive over the last few months. Maybe she was catching on to what's been happening behind her back. Stephanie was a smart girl, but she was completely oblivious to what Shawn and I have been doing for the past few years, or at least she hasn't said anything about it. I looked at my phone before putting it back in my pocket. I looked up at Shawn who's silly grin had been replaced with a look of confusion.

"It was Stephanie." I said quietly, more to myself.

"How odd..." Shawn replied.

"Why?"

"Because. When your phone ranged earlier, your standard ringtone played, you know that old boring English telephone ringer, but when Stephanie called...my theme song played. Do...do you have that ringtone play specifically for her calls?"

"Yes..." I nodded.

"WHY?"

"To remind me of you whenever she calls."

"I'm confused."

"You know, I-I just want you to be on my mind when I'm talking to her on the phone, to remind me that I love you and not her. That's all."

"OK...That's weird, but acceptable. So, what did she want?"

"She just called to tell me she's gonna bring the girls up to New York with her."

"Oh OK."

"I'm sure they'll be happy about that. They love their Grandma Linda but too much of her takes its toll on people."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's why the Connecticut public rejected her ass for the Senate seat she desperately wanted."

"Shawn..."

"Please. You were thinking the same thing."

"Maybe..."

########

**Shawn's POV**

Hunter shuffled back to his seat and began looking out of the window. I hated seeing him upset over his marriage to Stephanie. I knew he was between a rock and a hard place, but part of me wasn't buying his act of wanting to divorce her and be with me. I knew he loved me, but I also knew he loved his job. We both know that when the McMahon's feel scorned, they will be out for blood. Stephanie was a nice girl, but if you crossed her, god wouldn't help you because he'd be too scared to.

"So..." I said playfully twiddling my callous thumbs. I sure Hunter didn't like the way I constantly pushed him about the situation, trying to encourage him to break things off with her, but I'd given up my own marriage to be with him years ago. He was supposed to do the same, but choked at the last minute.

Sometimes I blame myself for what happened. He married her to hurt me. He thought I was sleeping around behind his back, which I wasn't but at the time that's what he believed. He was so upset and angry he sought out Steph for comfort, and revenge, revenge she was unknowingly more than willing to help him dish out.

Stephanie had a huge crush on Hunter and certainly wasn't silent about it. She practically threw herself at him every chance she got. It was very desperate and quite sad actually, how Hunter had time and time again rejected her and yet she still kept coming for him.

When I found out they'd gotten married at some drive-thru chapel in Vegas in 2003 shortly after Hunter and I had a huge fight I was devastated. How could he do that to me? How could he think I would cheat on him?

"Hunter?"

"I don't feel like talking right now Shawn."

"It's not about you or Stephanie Hunter. I get it, you won't divorce her."

"That's not true Shawn." He kept his eyes glued to the neat-looking red carpet on the floor, avoiding any visual contact with me at all cost.

"Well it seems like that to me." I was becoming heated. I tried to suppress my anguish over the situation, but it's been 4 years since he'd promise to divorce her and I quite frankly have had enough of the empty promises that went unfulfilled.

"Shawn-"

"You know what Hunter, just stop." I jumped up from my seat, more so because the plane had hit a bit of turbulence. "I'm sick and tired of all of this. I gave up everything for you, my family, my career, everything and what have you done? Absolutely nothing. We had a few weeks to ourselves, something that doesn't happen that often and instead of spending it with me, you went to L.A. It was our anniversary and you spent most of it away from me. You even drag me from our hotel to come with you to Los Angeles."

"Randy and Rey need me."

"No they don't. They were OK without you and they will be OK without you. You don't have to cuddle them all the time."

"How can you say that Shawn? After what that monster put them through they need all the support we can give them. They are falling apart. I thought you cared about them."

"I DO! That doesn't mean we have to hold their hand every step of the way. Their grown men, they can take care of themselves. They will be fine. Let them take control of their own situation. Instead of worrying so much about their issues, why don't you focus on ours for a fucking change. I can't...I just can't keep doing this."

"What are you saying?" Hunter said, getting out of his seat and walking over to me nervously. He was a strong man who usually kept his feelings bottled up, except when it came to me. He was such a blubbering mess when he and I were alone. I thought it was cute.

"I'm saying...You need to make a choice and you need to make it soon. You either want to stay married to Steph so you can claw your way to the top of the WWE, or you want to divorce her and be with me."

"This isn't about wanting to claw my way up to the top of the corporate ladder of the WWE."

"I don't believe you. You've always had your eye on always being the best at everything. When you got into the WWF, you were always gunning for that #1 spot and when you married Steph, that's when you set your sights for Vince's position. You'd do anything to keep that path the way it is right now, including stringing me along for the ride. I mean that has to be the reason...unless you really are in love with Steph. Is that it Hunter? Are you in love with her?"

"NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I'VE BEEN DOING!"

"Well that's what it feels like. Use our time in L.A. to get your shit together Hunter, cause after all this is over if you still can't take action one way or the other, I'm done."

I stared at his hurt eyes for a few seconds before walking to a separate section of the plane to gain some much needed privacy. My intentions weren't to hurt him, but I need to give him a sense of urgency to make a decision. 4 years is long enough to sit on your hands. He might not be willing to take action, but I guess the bigger question is, Will I be able to take action if he doesn't? And what action would that be? I could either leave him...or tell Stephanie the truth.


	18. Chapter 18

Rey's POV

"You almost ready Rey? They're waiting for us! We can't be late."

"Almost Ran. Just give me a sec." It's been a while since Randy and I went out on a date, much less a double date. He's slowly but surely recovering from his injuries and as for me...well its been difficult to say the least. Not a day goes by that I'm not reminded of what happened to Randy, and what happened to me. I try to forget it as much as I can, but to no avail. Now I'm just dragging myself through life.

Randy on the other hand Is beginning to act more and more like his old self; full of energy and humor, laughter and smiles. He's close to getting the green light to return back to the ring and couldn't be more thrilled about it. He practically lived inside those durable rope walls. Wrestling meant everything to him, to all of us really. He worked very hard on his recovery and we're both proud of his progress, however I just feel like something is off. I often wondered if he put on a brave front for me. I don't want to sabotage things but...

I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror once more to make sure I was presentable for our night out. I sighed, put on my best smile and headed out to where Randy was waiting for me in our hotel room.

"I'm ready."

...

We are meeting up with John and his girlfriend Cheryl at Morgame's, a new restaurant here in Los Angeles. John had a week off the road to promote his new film so he decided to swing by and visit us. Having John here to console Randy and keep him occupied was a great relief for me. I keep sinking deeper and deeper into what seemed like a dark place and It is very overwhelming to be around Randy most of the day. Having John here for a week can get me some time to myself, if only for a moment. Of course I kept this from the one person in the world who could possibly help me escape this small hell I've created for myself, but I didn't want to worry him. He was getting his life back. The least I could do is to put my personal issues on pause for him.

We arrived at the restaurant in style, a long black stretch limo that Randy rented dropped us off at the entrance. We got out and were greeted with a few paparazzi, an almost frequent and rather annoying occurrence here in L.A.

Randy draped his arm lazily on my shoulders and guided us inside. We walked over to the reservation table to check in.

"Pretty swank isn't it Rey?" Randy beamed.

"Sure." I replied coldly, quickly catching my mistake. I mustered up a equally charming smile to defuse the predicted question he was bound to ask. I failed.

"You-"

"Yeah I'm fine." I answered instinctively. Constantly being asked by Randy if I was OK started to annoy me. I'm fine Randy. Are you Fine?

We walked into the large dining room filled with tables, bus boys & waiters and, of course, the patrons of the evening. Everyone was dressed in their best attire; suits, tuxes and gowns galore. They should, having paid over $200 just for reservations alone and the strict 'formal-wear only' policy the infant restaurant enforced.

"Hey! Over here." John waived us to come over to our table. He was dressed in a nice Armani suit with a solid red silk tie and Cheryl was draped in a buttercream color Gucci dress, easily costing over $2000. John was always drowning her in lavish things. We casually walked over and took our seats.

"Randy, man it's good to see you. Skyping just isn't enough these days is it?"

"Hell no. Miss you bro. How are you Cheryl?"

"I'm wonderful. How about you two?"

"Well I'm great but not sure about Rey over here hehe." Randy glanced over to me and smirked jokingly. I knew he didn't mean anything by it but it still bugged me a bit.

"I'm OK Cheryl. Hey John."

"Hey Rey-Rey." John flashed a bit of teeth, but his eyes had a faint sense of worry in them. I swear John is an empath. He always seems to know when someone is upset and trying to hide it. I hope he doesn't out me tonight. I want everyone to have a wonderful evening.

"Well Johnny how's the movie going? Is it a flop?"

"Fuck you. Pre-box office figures predict the film will gross over 20 million on opening weekend tomorrow. You bitches should have come to the premiere last week!"

"Sorry but we got caught up in things, you know."

"I understand completely. Well time to eat!"

...

We sat, ate, drank and conversed for nearly an hour before we decided to call it a night. The restaurant at this time was nearly empty and the bus boys were cleaning up for the night.

"I had fun you guys. We should do this again soon."

"We should Cheryl. You and Rey can arrange the next date night."

"Yeah John, let our women plan were we go next." I cringed when Randy said that. He knows I hate when he acts like I'm the 'female' in our relationship. I kept my head down while Randy and John continued to talk about things when Cheryl signaled it was late and she was tired.

"Alright. Night Randy. Night Rey. See you gu-"

"Um before we go I'd like to talk to Rey in private, if that's OK John."

"Yeah...sure." Both John and Randy had a puzzled look when Cheryl lightly grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side, ensuring both men couldn't overhear us.

"Cheryl?"

"How are you holding up Rey? I noticed at dinner tonight you were quieter than usual."

"I'm fine. God I wish people woul- I'm sorry. I just hate being asked how I'm doing ALL THE TIME. I'm not the one who everyone should be worried about. Its Randy He's-"

Cheryl noticed I was getting a bit loud so she dragged me further away from where John and Randy were. As we walked I noticed my eyes were tearing up. I tried to fight back the onslaught that was about to come as much as I possibly could.

"Rey...I'm a bit worried...about Randy."

"What?" I asked surprised. I knew Randy's been through a lot but to everyone else, he's back to normal. It's been a while since someone has expressed concern for him. "Why are you worried about Randy Cheryl?"

"Because I overheard him and John while they were video chatting on Skype last week. I should have called you earlier but I wanted to talk to you in person so I waited until tonight."

"I'm not sure I follow what you're trying to say. What happened?"

Cheryl remained silent for a few seconds, which seemed like minutes to me. I took a deep breath and attempted to reacquire her attention with a slight grunt. "Cheryl?"

"Randy sounded agitated about the situation with Dave and him not standing trial. He was telling John that he hired a private investigator to look into the judge and the prosecutor of the case. They were talking about things and I... I just think things are getting worse. He told John that..."

"That what?"

"Well..."

"Cheryl Please. What Did Randy say to John?"

"That he wanted to murder Dave. He said that he was going to kill Dave the second he stepped foot outside of Saint Anne's."


	19. Chapter 19

**Happy New Year all! The writing bug had re-bitten me so i will continue this story. Hopefully i can make it a regular habit to release chapters weekly.**

* * *

**John's POV**

"HEY CHERYL, HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO BE IN THE SHOWER?"

"JUST A FEW MINUTES JOHN. A FEW MINUTES!"

Cheryl and I got back to our hotel room around 11pm after our double-date with Randy & Rey. We had a wonderful evening. I was thrilled seeing they were enjoying themselves again, especially Randy. He was so full of life and energy, constantly throwing jokes left and right. He kept me on my toes anticipating his next statement. I missed that. Rey wasn't in the bests of moods, but I can tell he enjoyed himself also, if only for a moment.

All this promotion for the new film was hard considering all of the other shit that was going in. I couldn't begin to imagine the stress that the guys were going through with Dave and his 'recovery' at Saint Anne's. My chats with Randy clearly showed that he wasn't happy at all about it. I realized that he has every right to be upset, however threatening to murder Dave wasn't want I wanted to hear. I want Randy to move past all of this, not be consumed by it all. Try as I might I wasn't able to convince him to stand down. I'm due in New York two days from now but I can't leave, not with Randy in the shape he is in. Sure he's acting like his old self again, but my last Skype chat with him has gotten me worried sick.

I walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. I slowly undressed down to my red and black checker-patterned boxers and flopped back hard on the mattress, legs dangling off the side. I stared at the ceiling blankly, thinking of my own complicated situation. I love Cheryl. I really do. We've been together for 3 years and things were getting serious between us. I really didn't understand why now I was feeling what I'm feeling. To put things into perspective, I brought this on myself.

A few months ago, I was working out in the gym at one of the arenas when I heard someone walk in. I turned my head to the left and gazed at the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, and it wasn't my girlfriend Cheryl. It wasn't the first time I'd laid eyes on that person but for some reason, I was more receptive. I hated myself for the longest time, allowing what happened to go on for as long as it did. I couldn't keep doing this to her, to us. I need to nip this in the bud before it gets out of control. I kept contemplating my dilemma when my phone started to vibrate. Who's calling this late? In my mind I already knew who it was…

I reached over on the night stand and grabbed my cell and answered it without looking at the screen.

"Hello?" I asked weakly. I was really tired and just wanted to go to sleep.

["John."]

"Hello Justin…"

["How are you?"]

"I'm good. About to go to sleep. What do you want?"

["I…I just wanted to say hey I guess."]

I responded coldly. "Um…hey. Is that all?". I had to be strict with him, otherwise he wouldn't take the hint I wanted him to get.

["No John, that's not all. I need you to—"]

"Justin, I can't anymore. This has to stop. You realize that don't you? I'm in a relationship with Cheryl and I love her." I heard silence on the other line for a few moments before he sighed deeply. I hated myself for doing this to him, but I couldn't keep stringing him along anymore. I never promised him anything but I think deep inside he felt he could change me. The possibility that I would leave Cheryl for him was his wish he was determined to make happen but now he was realizing he is fighting a non-winnable war.

["I see. Well you can say you love her all you want John but I know that is a lie. I see the way you look at me, the way you are with me. Every time we are together, you see heaven. I hate to be cheesy but it's true. You don't love her, you love—"]

"I love Cheryl, not you." Another moment of silence, I suspected this one was out of frustration.

["I can't keep beating a dead horse John. You're putting on a front for everyone and the one person you're going to end up hurting is yourself. You're in denial about who you are and what you want. I can't keep trying to make something happen that you won't allow. If you think I'm going to keep chasing you and playing your games, you're wrong."]

"I'm not trying to play any games with you Justin, I'm not. I want you to understand that this…thing we had is over. It was a mistake and I deeply regret it. I hate that I cheated on Cheryl with you those times we spent together. It was just fun to me, nothing more. I don't want to hurt you but you have to understand I can't leave her. What would Stephen think if he found out about what happened?"

["Don't worry about Stephen. That relationship was over long before I got with you. He knows that as well as I do. It's not like he hasn't done his fair share of straying from our relationship in the past but that's not the point. I know you're lying. You keep saying you "can't" leave her, not that you won't. What's holding you back John? Fear of what your colleagues would say if they found out? Fear of what the public would do if they knew you were in love with a man? The way you hold me, touch me, kiss me, I know there is passion and love behind those acts, not lust. Please John be honest for once!"]

I ignored his pleas for understanding and needing. I just can't. "I'm sorry Justin."

["No, you're not. Goodnight John."]

Justin hung up and I exhaled sharply. I tossed my phone back on the stand and removed my remaining clothing and slipped between the silk covers. Cheryl had gotten out of the shower during my conversation with Justin and was drying herself off. I doubt she heard anything that I said but I couldn't help estimating how loud I might have been on the phone to figure out if she might have overheard something . A few minutes later she came out of the bathroom and walked over to our bed sleepily. She reached into her makeup bag and grabbed her night cream. She'd applied a dollop of it to her delicate face, rubbing it in with a facial cloth and slipped her nude body into bed with me. She placed her head gently on my broad chest and wrapped her arm around my mid section. I pulled her close and took in her sweet scent.

"I love you Cheryl." I said with a hint of confusion in my voice. Justin had me shaken to the core for some reason. He always seemed to make me feel heightened emotions no matter what he did or said.

"I love you too John." She mumbled.

I love her and I love women. I'm not gay. I don't have a problem with gays, hell my best friend is gay! I'm not some self-hating homosexual who's in denial about his sexuality. I was just…curious. Justin was flirting me with that day in the gym and I just…gave in. It was a moment of weakness, that's it. Nothing about our affair was real. It was just sex to me and he couldn't get over that. He was the one pursuing a relationship, which I explicitly explained to him would never ever happen. I'm thinking of marrying Cheryl. I can't have this hanging over my head any longer. Justin meant nothing to me, nothing at all. We fooled around a few times. Nothing special. So why couldn't I get him out of my head?

"Goodnight John." Cheryl said drowsily. She slightly moaned as I shifted and began spooning her. I didn't feel my loins stir as our naked flesh rubbed against each other like I usually do. Thinking about Justin usually nullified those kinds of reactions I got from Cheryl.


	20. Chapter 20

**Rey's POV**

It was late and I was tired from Randy and I's double-date with Cena & Cheryl but that didn't stop my sex-charged boyfriend from propositioning me for a little love making once we got back to our hotel room. I was glad he was coming out of his persistent slump and all, but I needed some time alone to reflect after my private discussion with Cheryl earlier. I asked him politely for my space and he adamantly refused. Once Randy was sexually aroused, it was next to impossible to tame his wild urges. Any other time I would have jumped his bones with no regards but my mind was on other things.

"Randy stop." I laid casually in bed wearing nothing but my Oxblood red boxer-briefs. After taking a quick shower, Randy started slowly circling my navel with the tip of his left index finger. He was fully nude and his cock semi-erect, slowly coming to life with each passing minute.

"C'mon Rey, just a few minutes. I'll be quick if you want." He said seductively, winking at me with such drooling sex appeal. He inched towards me, closing the gap between us and pressed his naked body against me. I could feel his hardened member burning at my flesh, a small pearl of pre-cum seeping out from the slit. As turned on as I was, I pushed him away.

"No. I really don't feel like it right now OK? Please just…just leave me alone." I got up from bed, grabbed my cellphone and walked out into the balcony, leaving a confused and hurt look on Randy's face. I couldn't help but feel guilty for not fulfilling his nighttime wish, however I won't feel obligated to have sex with someone if I don't want to. He however was determined.

"Rey? Rey-Rey?" I heard Randy pleas from inside as I stepped out. "Please come back inside. It's coooold out there, but soooo much warmer in here sweetie." Before I closed the door I slightly turned around and saw he began stroking himself with one hand, tweaking his nipples with the other. I turned back around and ignored him. If he kept it up I will up and leave our hotel room and sleep somewhere else.

"I wonder if Cheryl is available to talk." I asked myself. It was only 2 hours since she and I spoke about Randy. She'd confided in me some troubling information about my boyfriend and more than anything I was upset. I knew Randy had every reason to want Dave dead but at his own hands? I didn't want the cycle of violence to continue. It needed to stop and stop now. I must convince Randy to move on with his life and not obsess about murdering Dave for revenge.

I hugged myself lightly when a slight breeze swept over me. It was unusually chilly in Los Angeles over the past few weeks but I dealt with it as I could. I'm a tropical person. Cold weather doesn't do much good for me at all. Randy was quite the opposite. He enjoyed Arctic winds.

Randy's sexual urges began to subside as he fell asleep 10 minutes later, but not before he continued to tell me all of the dirty things he wanted to do to me behind the glass door from inside.

I stared up into the night sky. No stars were visible but that wasn't a surprise since L.A. has a lot of light pollution. I squinted my eyes to try to find at least one dimmed ball of fire above my head when my phone began to vibrate on the table next to me. I reached for it and looked at the contact number.

"Oh my…" I gasped as I saw who it was calling me. I haven't heard from her in such a long time and I was surprised she would call me.

"Hello?"

"Oscar? Hello dear how are you?"

"I um…I'm doing OK I guess." I answered uneasily. Why was she calling me?

"Listen Oscar, I'm sorry for calling you this late its just…I didn't know who else to talk to about this. I know you want nothing to do with David but—"

"You're right Donna, I don't want anything to do with your son. I hate to say this but I don't think it was a good idea to call me, at all. I can't talk to you, not right now."

"Oscar please its important!"

I sighed deeply and walked towards the far corner of the balcony so Randy wouldn't overhear me if he was still awake.

"Listen, Remember the talk we had that day after Dave was arrested for what he did? I told you that it wasn't anything personal, but we had to keep our distance from each other. You support Dave, he's your son and I understand but I can't forgive him for what he did to Randy. I simply cannot. And I won't be someone you can come to if you have issues with him. I won't help him at all, and if that by default means I won't help you either, then so be it."

"But you two love each other! You had plans to spend the rest of your lives together I'm sure. I know that. He always talked about how he wanted to marry you and having children, a real family—"

"Donna stop." I said coldly. I was ready to hang up on her. Why was she doing this to me? She should know better than to talk to me about things like this.

"I'm so sorry Oscar. Let me get to my point of why I called. If you still don't want to hear from me afterwards then I understand completely. I went to Saint Anne's and spoke to Dave. He knows Oscar…about his father."

My heart nearly stopped when she said that. "He knows? How?" I questioned.

"I DONT' KNOW! All I know is that he started to confront me about his father and I had no choice. I told Dave about him and where he's been. I think he is going to try and find his father. I'm worried what will happen."

2 years ago I overheard a conversation that Mrs. Batista and some unknown person were having on the phone when Dave and I went to spend a weekend with her at her house. She was noticeability upset at what the other person was telling her on the other end. After she hung up the phone I tried to tip-toe away and she caught me. We talked about it while Dave was out grocery shopping. She explained to me that she kept in close contact with Dave's father over the years without him knowing. She begged me to keep it a secret and I did. I knew how Dave felt about his father and none of it was good. I decided that it was in his best interest to stay silent about it all. I wasn't worried about him finding out that I knew all this time and never told him. I couldn't care less about the man nowadays.

"What do you want from me Donna?" I asked rudely. I didn't care at all about her and her situation at the moment because I had my own issues to deal with.

"Can you please talk to Dave and just—"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" I screamed at her. I quickly cringed at my volume and peeked in the glass door to see if I had awoken Randy. I breathed a sigh of relief when I realized he was still asleep. I composed myself and continued. "I will not have anything to do with Dave at this time Donna. I'm offended you would ask such a thing from me after everything that's happened. I'm sorry but I'm hanging up now."

"If Dave finds out that you knew as well, he might get very upset with you Oscar. I don't want that but I can't be the only one to blame for this you know."

"Excuse me?" I barked. "Are your really threatening to tell him that I also knew so you can take the heat off yourself?"

"I didn't mean it like that Oscar."

"Yes you did, and stop calling me Oscar. Goodnight Donna." I heard her protesting before I hung up my phone and turned it off for the night. I'll block her number in the morning. Right now I was upset and didn't feel like doing anything but sleeping. I took a large inhale and walked inside, careful not to wake up Randy with the noise of the sliding door. I walked over to my side of the bed, slipped out of my boxers and tossed them to the floor. I set my phone down and crawled lazily into bed next to my viper. I nuzzled my head on his broad chest and closed my eyes. He subconsciously wrapped his arm around me and pulled me in closer.

'The nerve of that woman' I thought to myself. I loved Dave's mother but ever since Dave was arrested for attempted murder, she seemed to wanted to blame everyone else but her son which pissed me off. I distanced myself from her for a good reason. She seemed to be just as demented as Dave sometimes. I continued to ponder the situation with Dave and his father. I knew that Dave hated him for leaving him and his mom all those years ago. He re-married and had children of his own and was a successful millionaire. Dave was furious when he found out. On multiple occasions he threatened to end the man's life. I though that was just Dave's way of coping with the situation but after witnessing what he's capable of, I wasn't too sure he wouldn't at least try something like that in the near future if he did meet face-to-face with the bastard. Either way, it wasn't my problem and I wasn't going to make it mine.


	21. Chapter 21

**Randy's POV**

I woke up bright and early ready to seize the day that was here, which came rather quickly. Geez, why do I feel so chipper and happy all of a sudden? It's amazing how things can change so quickly with the right kind of help. I quietly slipped out of bed, careful not to wake up Rey. He looked so beautiful just sleeping, it was an incredible site seeing him there, eyes closed and a precious smirk painted on his face. After I got dressed in a pair of boxers and a tight white tank, I leaned over and kissed Rey on his forehead before grabbing my laptop and headed out to the balcony. It was rather chilly but I liked it that way. Rey on the other hand hates cold weather. It was around 6:13am and I knew that John was working out somewhere. I opened my laptop lid and launched Skype. I felt like video chatting with him. I knew he'd be pissed at me interrupting his workout but oh well.

I found his contact profile and pressed the dial icon. After a few seconds of ringing John answered and I saw his sweaty face.

"Hey you! The fuck are you doing calling me this early?" He yelled at me not amused.

"Hey John. Just felt like talking that's all. You working out?"

"Duh Randy. I always get my workouts in early in the morning. Otherwise I won't feel like doing them at all. You should know that by now."

"Yeah I know. You need to slow it down sometime man. All that working out is going to put stress on your heart."

John rolled his eyes. "Shut up Orton. What do you wanna talk about?" He wiped his brow with a red wrist band and walked over to a bench and sat down. He was staying at the Marriott hotel a few blocks away with Cheryl. They had an awesome gym there, better than the one here. For some reason Rey choose this hotel to stay at instead of the many other ones that had much better amenities. I'm guessing because it was cheaper than the Marriott. Rey is a frugal person and very careful with his money. Me, not so much. John took a sip of Gatorade and held his phone up close to his face.

"You see these stress marks I got near the corner of my eyes? They are growing by the day now."

"Yeah John I see them. Sorry for causing them."

John Blinked.

"Huh? Oh no Randy, its not you who caused them."

"Oh…" I said understanding. I knew who John was referring to at that moment.

"Its been hell on me Ran. I can't keep doing this to myself and Cheryl. He…he called last night."

"What did he say?" I asked curious. I re-positioned my laptop to a more comfortable position.

"Well, I guess he wanted to talk or whatever. I told him it was over between us and that he should move forward but he didn't like that answer." John looked over his shoulder to make sure no one else had snuck into the gym and was eavesdropping on the conversation. After he made sure the coast was clear, he continued. "I just need him to understand where I'm coming from you know? I'm scared as hell he will go to Cheryl and ruin everything I'm trying to build with her. She is my soulmate Randy, not anyone else!" John looked over his shoulders again, anxiety starting to overwhelm him.

John was a good friend to me. we are very close and i care about him a lot. I was disappointed that John decided to carry on an affair with Justin behind Cheryl's back as i could never imagine myself cheating on Rey or anyone else i was in a committed relationship with, however i understood John better than John understood himself. i knew deep down John was in major denial with himself. For years I observed John's behavior around Cheryl and with other men that seemed to catch his interest. I was certain John was gay but he wouldn't, and couldn't admit it to himself. I just want him to be happy.

"Don't worry about it John. I'm sure everything will work out." I said trying to reassure him everything would work out for the best. I sure hoped so.

"I have a question to ask you Orton. What do you think Cheryl wanted to talk to Rey about last night in private after our double-date?" John asked with worry on his face and embedded within his voice. "You think she knows? Maybe she was talking to Rey to figure out how to leave me or something, expose me and ruin me or—"

"No John! Don't do this to yourself. If she knew she'd tell you. Cheryl isn't the type of girl to take her boyfriend cheating on her lying down, no pun intended." John chuckled. "You'd be nursing the place your balls used to be by now if she knew." John cringed at those words. He dropped his head down and sighed. "John?" I asked.

"It's OK Orton. I know. I just hope everything is OK with me and Cheryl. I'm sure Justin will be just fine. He's not the type of person to break up a happy relationship."

I rolled my eyes mentally.

"Is he still dating Stephen?" I asked. John nodded. We all knew what a jerk Stephen has been to Justin for the past few months. He'd been sleeping around with many different people behind Justin's back for no apparent reason. Its like something snapped with him one day. All of a sudden Stephen went from being one of the most humble people I knew to a complete asshole. If not for my current situation I'd be trying to figure out what happened to him. I hate to see someone as nice as Stephen change for the worse.

John and I continued to talk for a half hour going over current story-lines in the WWE and how I would be brought back once I finished my rehab. I wasn't sure if I wanted to come back as a heel or face. I think Vince would force the decision and turn me into a babyface for public relation reasons. I didn't have too much of an issue with that. All I wanted was to get back into the ring, and with the recent help I've been given, I'll be there in no time. What sucks is that It took me this long to discover such a secret.

"Well Orton, I'm hungry as hell so I'm going to go head out. Anything else you wanna discuss?"

"Yes. When can I see your uncle again?"

John shook his head disappointedly and sighed.

"Randy I thought we went over this? You can't keep thinking about getting revenge on Dave. That gun you got from my uncle was to protect you and Rey incase Dave ever came back, it's not to go out and play vigilante and murder the son of a bitch."

"Well I can't do either now can I? Not after you stole the gun away from me."

"I HAD TO! When you told me what you were going to do I didn't have a choice."

"Cena, he visited my hotel room and was going to rape Rey. The gun got him to leave. I didn't pull the trigger. It took everything in my power but I managed to restrain myself. I'm not going to wait for when he gets out of that mental resort for him to come and terrorize me and Rey again. I have to protect him. You should understand."

"I do Ran, I honestly do but…man you just gotta let the system—"

"DON'T YOU TALK TO ME ABOUT THE SYSTEM! THEY ARE THE ONES THAT LET THE BASTARD GET AWAY WITH HIS CRIME!" I screamed a bit too loud. I was sure I woke Rey up from his slumber. "I have to go John. We will finish this later."

"OK." John hung up and I sat my laptop down on the ground and went inside to see a bleary-eyed Rey looking at me with concerned.

"Rey…"

"Ran what's the matter? Is everything—"

"It's fine. Just go back to sleep OK? I'm gonna take a shower."

"But—" That was all he managed to get out before I practically ran into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I stripped out of my clothes and turned on the warm stream of water. I needed to keep my anger in check. No one can know my plan, my true plan, including my best friend John.

%&%&%&%&%&%&

**Justin's POV**

I sat in my bed just thinking about what to do for today. No house show tonight or any live events. It was just me, myself and apparently no one else. My bed was empty for yet another night and it was getting lonely. Stephen hadn't come back yet and John…well that situation is over and done. I hated that I allowed myself to be an 'experiment' for him but for a very long time I was madly in love with him. The moment he asked me if I wanted to do something with him behind closed doors my heart stopped. I was so thrilled to have the man of my dreams take a sexual interest in me, but that's all it was, sexual. I kept telling myself that one day he would come around and one day he would say that he loved me and wanted to be with me. That day never came and I doubt it ever will.

I got up, showered, ate breakfast and hunkered down on the small grey suede couch in our tiny hotel room when the door knob turned slightly and in walked in a massive Irish brute with messy red hair and a grumpy attitude. I knew better than to talk to him directly after he'd just gotten home from one of his many hookups with random people. Men, women, it didn't matter to him. As long as it had a warm hole and walked, he'd fuck it.

"Hmh." He groaned as the blaring of the bright sun from the open window hit his eyes as he tried to catch a glimpse at me. I wasn't wearing anything but my blue and pink Aussie Bum jock strap and some crew cut grey socks. He licked his lips and mumbled something before limping towards the bed and crashing down face first.

"Cm 'ear." He muffled at me I assumed. I walked over to him and sat down hear his head. "Get me clothes off." He commanded. I sighed and complied. I took off his shirt, boots, socks, pants and belt til he was stripped naked before me. His body was a work of art. His skin was milky white and every muscle group was sculpted nicely. As I was setting his pants on the ground neatly with the rest of his clothing I noticed something red and lacy poking out of his pocket. I pulled it out and felt it was slightly damp. I looked at it for a few seconds before noticing what it was. He looked up at me and saw my expression before smirking.

"That belongs to me fella. Hand it over."

"Oh really? Since when did you wear women's underwear Stephen?" I asked irritated. He just scoffed.

"I'm hungry. Go get me something, now." He demanded. I hated the way he started to treat me all of a sudden. I didn't know what it was but for some reason I took it. I guess it was partly due to feeling guilty for what I'd done behind his back with John. I felt like I didn't have room to be upset with his cheating because of my own indiscretion, something that should have never happened and that I deeply regretted, only because my feelings weren't returned by Cena. To be honest, if John would have felt the way I felt for him, I'd leave Stephen in a heartbeat. I took a deep inhale and got up to get dressed. Like a good boyfriend I walked out to get him something to eat. Before I closed the door I saw him sniffing and lightly licking at the soaked panties he'd brought home. He smiled when he noticed I was looking and then closed his eyes clinging onto the under garment in his fist. My eyes began to sting from the onslaught of tears to come.


	22. Chapter 22

**Stephen's POV**

After Justin had left to fetch me my breakfast I hastily threw away the red underwear I stole from my latest conquest. God it was disgusting. She was drunk as hell, couldn't have been older than 20 years old and was a really chatty bitch. I could really pick them couldn't I? I sighed and got up and took a quick shower to rinse the whore's scent from my body. As the cold water bare down on my skin, I held my head down in shame.

"Why hasn't he said anything yet?" I asked myself quietly pounding my palms against the cold tiles. I felt tears began to form in my eyes but I quickly stopped them from flowing with happy thoughts of the good 'old day with Justin and me. That's why I'm doing what I'm doing, for him. In some odd way, I'd convinced myself that by sleeping around on him every night I would eventually win his heart back. If he knew that I was fucking people behind his back, maybe that would make him jealous and want to fight for me and our love, the love that was stolen from me by John Cena.

One night I followed Justin, getting tired of his constant excuses of why he hadn't come back to the hotel or wherever we were staying that day. He was all dressed up and looking sexy as hell. My baby. After about 15 minutes of tracking him with the help of a GPS unit I placed in his rental car I saw him drive up to some seedy motel on the outskirts of town. He got out and walked to a door on the ground floor. After a few seconds later the door open and out appeared Cena. I was shocked beyond belief when I saw him wearing nothing but a towel. They embraced quickly, John giving Justin a slight peck on the crook of his neck. I was so furious I was prepared to get out of my car, run over to them and begin wailing on John til he stopped breathing. I calmed myself and drove away, not wanting to have our love end like that. Why was Justin doing this to me? I loved him more than anything in the world and he betrayed me like this? He didn't know that I knew, but I wasn't going to tell him. He needed to come clean with me. This is his fault, not mine. I gave him myself completely with no regrets. I did nothing wrong.

After I showered I got out and toweled myself off. I went back and sat on the edge of the bed and fumbled through my phone. I had 2 missed calls last night from a certain high-flyer that I was slowly wooing, none from Justin though. I figured that it would piss Justin off if I hooked up with Evan Bourne in something other than just a quick fuck. For some odd reason they didn't get along with one another. Maybe it was because they were both kinda similar or something I don't know. All I knew was if I really wanted to make him jealous and want me back again, I needed to carry on a lavish affair with Bourne, buy him gifts and spend lots of time with him in public. I gave him a call back and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" He answered weakly. He must have still been asleep.

"Hey baby boy. How are ya?" I asked."

"Hey Stephen! I'm good. How about you?"

"Doing good I guess. Just tired that's all. Wanna hook up later today? Maybe we can hit the gym or something while we're still here in San Antonio."

"I'm not sure. I have a bit of errands to do but after that I might be available. How about 10am?"

"Sure thing fella. See ya then."

"OK. Bye!" He squealed and hung up.

I smiled and placed my phone on the dresser. I made it a note to keep the screen on showing my call logs and that I called Evan this morning for when Justin got back. I just hope I'm not taking it too far with all of this. All I want is for Justin to love me again and not Cena.

A few minutes of inward thinking Justin had returned with some McDonald's.

"Here you go." He said quietly and tossed my food at me. Time to start acting again.

"I hate this shit. You should know that by know. Take it back and get me something else. Evan wouldn't have made that mistake." I mumbled.

He huffed. "Excuse me? What the hell does Evan have to do with this?!" He asked angrily.

"Well, nothing I guess. Just saying. I'm heading out later." I said with a bit of cockiness laced in my voice. I got up and finished getting dressed.

"Where?" Justin asked.

"To workout with a close friend. Gonna go use the bathroom. Let me know if my phone rings." I went into the bathroom and closed the door. I didn't need to use the bathroom; I just wanted to give Justin ample time to look through my phone to see who I was in contact with. Like a moth to a flame, I peered through the crack of the door and saw him fumbling through my phone. He gasped when he saw Evan's number in my call logs. I felt a sense of satisfaction but also a feeling of guilt. I hated touching another person behind his back but he needed to feel what I felt when he gave himself willingly to Cena. He tossed my phone back on the table and left the room. I assumed he didn't leave to go get me any better breakfast. I went back into our room and grabbed the bag filled with sausage biscuits, hashbrowns, and pancakes and began to eat like a madman.

"Taste pretty good."


End file.
